eclipse of the heart
by dianwinx
Summary: momoko had always tried her best in getting natsuki,but when it finally happens she loses her friends in the progress. it's been 2 years since they've talked.2 years since her mother died two years since her fathers girlfriend moved in with her. there is a new bad boy in class and he's about to change her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story I've started, hope you like.**

**it is really dramatic and has lots of drama and love! HOPE YOU READ AND SEE ON MY PROFILE OTHER STORIES YOU **

**MIGHT WANT TO READ ABOUT POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!.**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

a girl was sleeping in her bed, a happy dream about her and her boyfriend running away together. when her alarm clock rang!

MOMOKO P.O.V

'' shit!'' i yelled rubbing me head cause i fell of me bed because of my stupid alarm clock.i hit the snooze button, i was about to settle back in my bed. when my dad came rushing in screaming something i had no idea the meaning. '' dad I'm awake, get out'' i yelled throwing my pillow at him. he smiled at me, i just stuck my tongue out at him. after i shoved him out the door, i went into the shower. i got out of the shower and saw the time. '' 8:05, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!''

it's true it is the first day of my third year in high school! I KNOW COOL! i had put on my favorite jeans, they where a sea blue. and than i had on a pink crop top showing off my belly ring, and my red hoddie . un like lots of schools they didn't care what the students wore. i packed all my stuff and shoved my phone in my pocket.

i ran down the stairs, my dad had already left for work, as usual. he always had to leave for school in the very morning. even in summer brake he had to work. i ran outside to see a big red truck and my friend in the back of the trunk.'' come on momoko, where going to be late!' she yelled, i jumped into the back with her. her name was himeko, she had long curly hair.'' i like what your wearing.'' momoko winked at her. himeko had tied her curly long hair in a messy bun. she had on a mini plaid skirt, and a long sleeved yellow top. and some flats'' thanks.''

NORMAL P.O.V

'' you guys where almost there'' in the drivers seat was lucy, she had died her hair brown with purple streaks. '' how do you guys think the day is going to go'' she asked. '' ohh i hope there is a lot of hot guys this year'' himeko cried, with hearts in her eyes. '' you with guys is that all you think about.'' momoko sighed, '' of coarse it is boys are on this earth to get fucked up than dumped. '' himeko and lucy burst out laughing. '' your such a slut '' Lucy laughed.

they where about two minutes ride to school. as they where chatting away happily, himeko noticed something. or should i say someone's.'' hey look it's the bitches from last year'' himeko yelled, momoko turned to where she was looking. it was kauro and miyako her x-bffs . lucy made the car go slower so they could drive by them. '' fuck you bitch, what do you want now'' kauro yelled at her, as they kept walking to school. ''ohhh somebody mad aint she '' momoko taunted, she never new what happened to there friendship. one year they where friends, the next they ignored her.

'' can you leave us alone.?'' miyako pleaded. '' oh what's wrong. slot didn't get alot of boys to sleep with her this summer. ''Lucy said a little sad, but from the look of her face she was amused. '' shut up.'' kauro said. momoko, himeko and lucy put there middle fingers up and drove off.

as they got out of the car, all eyes on them. some terrified some in hoping they where them.'' for one thing i know where going to rule the school, like every year.'' Lucy smiled, as they walked by a couple of guys in the entrances. some guys whistled. momoko felt her face heat up. they walked into the school, all eyes on them. nobody said a word.

they all parted in the middle so they could walk threw. they walked into the hall. some people didn't even give them any eye contact. they made it to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony. momoko started looking around for her boyfriend, she saw some new faces. when himeko grabbed onto her arm and squeezed. ''butch at 9 o'clock'' she squealed, Lucy and momoko rolled their eyes. himeko had been trying to get with butch since the year he came to the school.

'' hey butch'' himeko said walking up to the two guys in front of them. butch had dark raven colored hair, and boomer was a blonde. they where rated one of the most hottest guys in school.'' what do you want.'' butch growled, he didn't exactly feel the same way for himeko. since his girlfriend was none other than the girl they made fun of today. yes her name is kauro.'' i just wanted to ask how was your summer.'' himeko said in a flirty tone, but butch wasn't fazed by it at all. '' your asking me this,when you stalked me at my part time job. home and pretty much know why'' he said, him boomer walked away from the girl.

'' the things you do '' Lucy sighed walking to her friend. '' one day i will get you butch. '' himeko said. that's when the principle walked in on the stage. and started saying his big speech. ''I've heard this speech a million times.!'' momoko groaned. ''Mr.p still looks a million years old with his ugly tie and suspenders'' Lucy whispered making both of them burst out in laughter momoko's phone vibrated in her pocket she took it out and saw the text. it was her boyfriend, natsuki.

everybody new who natsuki was he was the vice presidents son. momoko new she was the luckiest girl in the world, she had been dating him for two years now.

momoko took it out of her pocket. ''where the hell are you.'' momoko whispered/yelled into the phone. '' i don't know you tell me '' he said back, momoko turned around to see natsuki there. she ran right into his arms,'' how was your summer.?'' momoko asked, he had went to Hawaii with his family for the holiday.

they continued chatting away, until the principle went off the stage. ''it's time for class.'' natsuki said, they both took out there sceduals. '' one class together, seriously. '' natsuki sighed. the bell rang and everybody started emptying out. ''momoko we have class, come one.'' lucy said, as they started heading out. natsuki gave her a quick kiss and than they parted. as they walked into there new class, as usual they sat in the back row.

the teacher walked in and started teaching, momoko didn't care. all the things they teach she had already known, after all she was the smartest girl in the school. she aced all her tests with ease. her average was an A+. momoko noticed miyako staring at her, momoko glared at her. she quickly turned away. she never new what had happened to their friendship it was going great. till that day when they ignored her completely.

the bell rang and momoko sat up and started walking into her other class when she bumped into someone. ''watch where your going.' momoko cried rubbing her head. '' sorry'' said a deep voice , she looked up to see the most hottest guy in the world.

* * *

**who might it be?huh?**


	2. Chapter 2 makeup time !

**well here is chapter 2 ! i'm pretty sure you ****guessed**

**who it was already. :P**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

''sorry'' i didn't hear what he had said, i was to busy gawping at his face he had long ginger colored hair in a ponytail with a back words cap. he was hot! i was at a lost of words. ''sorry'' he repeated helping me off the ground. ''oh..um..ya it's okay'' i smiled.

''are you new here,cause i haven't seen you around'' i asked i tried my best to sound not to excited.

'' well you can't really ask that question on the first day of school,''he smirked!. oh sense of humor too.''ya your right that was a stupid question.''

''i'm guessing your not new''he asked. i nodded.'' well than,can you show me where to find the science room.'' he asked. ''sure'' i smiled, i new i was grinning from ear to ear but i didn't care. ''the class is right up the hall turn left and up the stairs. first door to your left.'' i explained. ''thanks'' he said wakling away.

i watched him walk away till i noticed what i was doing . he turned back and smiled. ''by the way my names brick''brick smiled. ''momoko'' i said as i turned and walked down the hall to my next class.

* * *

NO P.O.V

it was break time and momoko was with lucy and himeko in the washroom applying their makeup. momoko didn't really put on a lot of makeup. she was naturally beautiful, but what she really hated about her appearance was her eyes. they where pink, some people thought they where beautiful, some thought they where the most creepiest eyes in the whole world.

momoko sat on one of the sinks,while her friends applied makeup. ''did you see that dress that sasha was wearing. slut much!'' himeko exclaimed. ''it was even leopard skin and all''

''the girl doesn't know how to dress she comes from a low life house'' lucy said as she applied some bright red lipstick. ''like look at momoko she's from a low life house, yet she still dresses hot.!'' lucy looked over to me.''no offence though''

''i'll take that as a compliment, cause you called me hot.'' momoko hated it when they made fun of where she lived . her stupid father still hasn't gotten a job. and wasted all his money on his stupid girlfriend.( momoko despised his girlfriend)

''i saw a really hot guy today. he had the most devilish smirk, and those abs don't get me started.'' momoko said trying to change the subject from her background.

''oh. to bad you can't bang him up. cause of natsuki.''lucy winked at her as momoko's face turned red.''ya well momoko. you still a wussy when are you going to lose that pussy of yours to someone else.'' himeko asked.

before momoko could answer, one of the stall doors open and out came miyako. ''sorry for intruding.'' miyako said, she dodged their glares. she went to wash her hands, they had their eyes on her the whole time. that's when lucy had an idea.

''you know miyako you would look really good if you wore some red lipstick.'' lucy smiled devilishly. momoko new where this was going.''ya some blush will do too.'' momoko joined in,jumping off the sink and walking toward miyako.

''ohh it's okay,i like me just the way i am.'' miyako said in a scared voice , we where corning her now into the wall. ''ooh it's okay some make up will make you way better than you already are.'' himeko smiled. they grabbed the makeup. miyako was crying now.

''oh honey don't cry. you'll look like your real self. a horny ass bitch.''momoko smiled. as she took a red lipstick and smeared it across miyako's cheek.

* * *

**well that was surprising i was just typing what ever came to mind.**


	3. Chapter 3 DID YOU SEE HER FACE!

**well last chapter i had no idea what i was writing**

**but it turned out good from the reviews !**

**thanks for the nice reviews!**

**here is chapter 3!**

* * *

momoko , Lucy and himeko walked out of the school it was time to go. they didn't go to far when kauro came out and punched himeko on the face. ''you bitches!'' she yelled.

''how could you do that to miyako!''

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

oh..ya.. what we did to her. Lucy,himeko and i had made her a walking talking, actually crying had made her face look so bad, and we put layers and layers of make up. it would take her days to take that off.

''she had run out of the washroom crying like we murdered her. plea-ease it was just make up.'' momoko laughed as Lucy helped himeko up. butch and boomer had walked out to.

''you guys better have a fucking good reason for doing that to her."boomer yelled. this is like the first time I've ever seen him this mad. momoko was enjoying this.

'' all we did was make her look prettier, quit your yapping and shut up.'' lucy smirked. himeko was pissed from the punch. '' you clearly made her look horrible she hasn't stopped crying all they!'' butch yelled. ''well butch if you put it like that..'' i started i actually looked good with that fake worried face. '' i really don't give a fuck!'' i was laughing my head of now.

''your a bitch.''kauro yelled, she was so pissed her face was all red.i thought she was going to cry. '' can you stop calling me a bitch before i go all bitch on you.'' himeko yelled. ''oh what are you going to do star !?'' kauro yelled.

lucy had enough she punched kauro right on the face , not caring that she would get in trouble. before kauro could strike back butch pulled her back, and that's when the most unexpected person walked into this fight.

brick.

''what the hell is going on,butch '' brick yelled, than when he saw me. i don't know what he said next because my boyfriend came right beside me and he didn't look so happy either.

''what is going on here.''he asked, glaring daggers at everybody. ''how about tell your little posy to back off of my friend. ''brick yelled, clearly not fazed by natsuki's glare.

''i don't think my girlfriend did anything wrong.''natsuki said, as he put a arm over me.

'' well go look at miyaka's face and you'll see.'' boomer yelled. '' you guy's can go fuck yourselves cause she is not apologizing to you.'' natsuki yelled. natsuki grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car.

''fuck you.'' i heard kauro yell after us. i was in shock of seeing brick. why was he hanging out with them.

the enemies , the betrayers.

NO P.O.V

momoko didn't say much as they rode to natsuki's house, she had her ear buds on plugged into her iPod. Lucy and her boyfriend , making out in the back seat and himeko and her ''guy'' where doing the same. himeko never lasted with one guy.

natsuki was going really fast, he will never get caught. because after all he is the vice presidents son, he won't ever get caught. natsuki had parked the car, they got out and walked towards natsuki's mansion.

natsuki has said that they where watching a movie, but they new exactly what was going to happen. ''what do you want to watch'' natsuki asked her. momoko shrugged.

'' don't know, bring some popcorn up'' momoko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. she tried to turn around but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. ''you not leaving me with that type of kiss.

''he smirked. ''don't worry you'll get more '' momoko pulled her into a passionate kiss, momoko never felt that spark with natsuki she never new why. she liked him but that spark was far far away.

momoko smiled, and ran upstairs. ''get the Cheddar type. ''she called out. momoko sat on the bed and dangled her feet. everytime she tried to think it all came back to the day her life fall apart

TWO YEARS AGO.

* * *

**WELL CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4 love you to

**thanks for the nice reviews.**

**shout out to:**

**Red-Phonix14**

**Blossicklover456 **

**Mizushima Keiichi**

**thanks for all the support and nice comments. here is chapter 4! :P**

* * *

momoko cuddled into natsuki's chest, as they watched a movie on the couch in his room. in momoko's opinion his room was her whole house times two. and momoko's house wasn't that small.

momoko tried her best to watch the movie but her thoughts all turned back to brick. she remembered him from somewhere she just didn't know from where. natsuki must have noticed her far away look cause he paused the movie, and looked at her.

''whats wrong with you, your so distant.'' natsuki laughed. '' it's just this movie is so boring...''momoko said, she didn't try to sound so down in the dumps it just got out that way.

''so do you want to go out for ice cream? '' he asked he didn't wait for momoko's answer he grabbed her hand and they ran outside. ''you new ice cream would cheer me up.'' momoko giggled. natsuki new she loved everything that was sweat.

they found and ice cream truck. it's been a while since momoko had seen natsuki, since he was away. they stopped in front of the truck and momoko looked over the menu. '' can i have the cookie dough one with sprinkles, three scoops please'' momoko smiled, ''i would like strawberry one scoop only.'' natsuki said as he put a arm over momoko and pulled her close.

'' i new ice cream would cheer you up.'' he whispered in her ears in that hush low voice, that made momoko's insides go crazy. '' you know when you talk like that, you get me blushing.'' momoko said laughing.

''your orders here.'' they took their ice cream and paid and began walking over to the park.'' what would you like to do now.''natsuki asked as he licked his ice cream. momoko hadn't even cared what he had said her ice cream was melting fast and she was trying to not let any spill.

natsuki leaned over and bite a big bite in her ice cream. momoko gasped, ''you idiot, you have your ice cream there.'' momoko yelled over natsuki's laughter. '' ohh that was cold. ah my teeth sting.'' natsuki laughed.

''your so stupid.'' momoko laughed, she grabbed onto his collar and pushed him towards the grass in the park. she lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. '' do you actually want me to sit on the grass.'' he sneered. ''you need to let lose'' momoko said she grabbed onto his foot and pulled him down.

''that hurt my head you know?!" he yelled. momoko laughed. '' the sky looks really nice, when the sun is setting. '' momoko smiled at her self as she returned her gaze back to the sky. '' let's play 'what does the clouds look like today.''' natsuki explained. '' well i already guessed the rules for that game.'' momoko laughed, '' let me see i see a...a rabbit'' momoko exclaimed pointing up at a big white cloud that looked like a blob, but she thought other wise.

'' i see a really pretty red head.'' natsuki said. momoko looked at nastuki to see he was doing the same. momoko didn't have to say anything to know what he was thinking. natsuki's soft lips crushed her own.

'' i love you '' natsuki said. it took a while for momoko to say it. ''..love you to.'' momoko smiled. as he kissed her again.

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

it was nine o'clock when i reached home, i knew dad wasn't home because he was never home until twelve. i walked into the house with the sound of two people giggling in dads room. i didn't care about my dads girlfriend , jenny.

i new jenny was cheating on my dad, but she threaten to make George rape me if i ever exposed. and i would have exposed and called the cops on him, but George was a disturbing man. just getting a glare from him scared the hell out me, he was a force full guy. i hated people who used force for their own good. especially Mexican ones.

i threw my bag into my room, and went into the kitchen. i found some popcorn in one of the cabinets and put it in the micro wave. i felt a shadow appear over me, it was no surprise who appeared behind .

'' oh pretty lady your home. '' he smiled. his smile was the most creepiest thing in the world. it was like when a snake and en elephant try to have a baby and it comes out mutated. his smile sure did not look real.

'' fuck off.'' i warned. i tried to hide my fear but it wasn't easy, being in the same room as him was like getting berried alive.

'' oh come on, i know you waited till i'm at home to get in bed with me.'' he smirked, that creepy smirk of his. '' i already told you to fuck off. '' i said trying to walk away. but he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me closer. '' you don't talk to your soon to be father like that.'' he glared, his glares where like razors slicing threw you.

i bet he could here my heart thumping loud. '' I've told you countless of times not to touch me.'' i glared. i kicked him in the balls and ran into my room. i could here his yelp of pain, as he pounded on my door. thank lord i had a lock.

'' don't waste your time with her. '' i heard jenny say.

'' i hate my life.'' i sighed, i really hate my life.

ding. my popcorn's ready.

* * *

**well that was interesting.**

**chapter five is coming soon to you. on .**

**lol**


	5. Chapter 5 help !

**hi guys.**

**i'm sorry to say is that i have no idea what to do next in this fanfic.**

**if you have and idea's or suggestions please review.**

**any idea's you have please share! **

**i will update on Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6 fucking perfect

**i read all of your idea's i think there awesome i thought of some things to write about.**

* * *

momoko p.o.v

i was in the shower, i new i was late for school. but who cares i could miss some classes, i am smart after all.

i sank myself into the water, letting the water take control. I've been told that i hated letting people taking control of me. that's one of the reasons i don't want to lose my...

my thought where interrupted by someone opining the door. '' what the hell, who's e in here!'' i asked. i pulled the curtains over her, she paired out ans saw George.

'' get out , you fucking pervert!'' i yelled, '' i'm just getting some tooth paste.'' he smirked, i hated his guts. '' get out '' i yelled. when i finally heard the door close, i got out. i did not want to stay in their waiting for that creepy bastard to come back.i rapped the towel around me, how much i hated that Mexican.

i got out and open the door, to only get pushed up against the wall. George's face was just inches away from mine. ''what do you ..'' i couldn't even finish my sentence i was trembling.

''you bitch. once your fathers dead, i'm taking over. '' George whispered his lips where so close to my ears, '' and i can do what ever i want to you.''

'' you can't do shit'' i said, i'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beating, because it was thumping in my ears.

'' you wanna a bet '' he sneered, that's when the phone was my chance i got out of his grasp and grabbed the phone. '' hello''

'' hey honey'' it was dad ! thank lord.

i could feel George's glare as i walked to my room and locked the door.

i let out a sigh , how could he even say he's going to kill my dad. my dad's the only one i have left.

the only person i have left.

i dropped the phone on my bed and went to find a change of clothes, i made sure to put it on speaker.

'' honey i thought you should be at school by now?'' he asked. that's when it hit me that i was late!

'' oh dad i'm smart i don't have to worry.'' i smiled as i grabbed the phone again. '' your always so smart, honey. just like your mom. '' i could hear him chuckle, i hated when dad brought up the subject of mom when he's still with that brat, jenny.

i didn't answer him. '' momoko, you there. ''dad asked, i didn't answer. how could i . '' i love you. '' i heard dad say as he hung up.

i could feel my eyes tearing up, two years and i still haven't got threw it.

i tried my best to forget that subject as i picked out my outfit. i picked out some jean booty shorts, and a white tank top that had a strawberry drawn on it. i put on white socks with one red stripe and my combat boots ,i tied my hair up in a side pony tail.

i grabbed my phone and tucked it in my pocket . i grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the house so i couldn't talk to George and jenny. as i walked to school, i put my ear phones on. i went to i tube and put fucking perfect by pink i usually don't sing but, this song is amazing. i nodded my head on got caried away by the music that i started singing along.

**"Fuckin' Perfect"**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**  
**Dug my way out, blood and fire**  
**Bad decisions, that's alright**  
**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**  
**It didn't slow me down.**  
**Mistaken, always second guessing**  
**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

i felt my head bobbing to the music.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**  
**About yourself. You were wrong.**  
**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**  
**Make them like you instead.**

**So complicated,**  
**Look how we all make it.**  
**Filled with so much hatred**  
**Such a tired game**  
**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**  
**Chased down all my demons**  
**I've seen you do the same**  
**(Oh oh)**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**  
**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
**So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**  
**And it's a waste of my time.**  
**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**  
**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**  
**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fucking perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**  
**(You're perfect, you're perfect)**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**

i felt so good singing letting it all out, all the pain the loneliness. at least music is there for me.

'' wow i didn't know you had such a voice.''

i turned around to see brick. and he had that cocky smile of his. '' well hi to you to. '' i smiled.

'' aren't you suppose to be in school. '' he asked. '' i could ask you the same thing.'' i answered back.'' well i had some stuff to do, so i skipped out.''he shrugged.

''i knew you were a bad boy, trying to trick my with that niceness on the first day didn't work .'' i laughed '' i mastered that trick years ago.

'' will you ever try out for a musical. '' brick asked. i burst out laughing. '' are you serious, i'll never do that. ''

that's when we entered the school grounds.'' oh my god were late, we only have one more period till break.'' brick yelled. we ran into the school, funny thing we both had the same class.

we ran in just as the teacher did. '' hi .'' we said in Union. '' oh good i needed people to help in the music room after school. detention both of you.'' she said.

'' this is so not fucking perfect.''

* * *

**well here is chapter 6! **

**review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7 show time

**this is chapter 7! **

**i read the reviews and i saw that some people want to find out why there not**

**friends anymore. well this chapter will tell it all.**

**hope you like !**

* * *

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

brick and i trailed behind . was one teacher you did not want to get on her bad side. ms. smithers had long red hair tied in a bun, she wasn't fat but not skinny. she had that face that always looked like it was mad. if you get on her bad side... well i have no idea what happens when you get on her bad side. but i heard it's bad.

brick and i trailed behind her as we walked to the music room. we got into the school auditorium, '' why are we in here '' i whispered to brick. ''i have no idea. '' he said, that's when i noticed all the people in the seats practicing lines and singing and everything.

'' were having an audition, and you guy's are going to help me. pick out witch one is the best. '' ms. smithers explained. '' oh this is going to be fun ! '' i smiled, brick gave me the '' what the hell '' look. '' what i love a good musical. '' i smiled.

'' the musical that we are doing is called '' take a look at your self . '' explained.

ms. smithers told us to sit down in the front rows. '' so were suppose to sit here and just give compliments to people, '' brick asked as we sat down. '' you guy's have to be truthful. but nice. be firm too. '' ms. smithers said, '' what song are they singing .'' i asked. '' popular.'' '' she said as walked away and started calling on people.

a girl walked up on stage . she hid her face as she begin to sing. ''

**I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**

'' this is going to be a long day. '' i sighed sinking into my seat. as me and brick sat and watched, i think i actually learned the song. the only entertainment i had was natsuki texting me.i swear i was about to fall asleep. when ms. smithers came up to us and told us the singing was done.

'' where finally done. '' brick yawned as he got up. '' we didn't find out the performer, but we will figure it guy's have to close up remember to plug of the microphones.''she said as she began to walk away.

that's when i noticed i was alone in the school. with brick. I've been alone in the school with natsuki before. but he's my boyfriend brick isn't.

'' well let's start closing up. '' i smiled nervously, as i started picking up some lose peaces of papers on the floor. brick followed. '' wow i can't believe it took this long to finish just picking out who was going to be the lead. '' i laughed.

'' ya , it took for ever.''brick laughed. '' you know i'm pretty sure i know the lyrics. '' i smiled as i got up on the stage. '' i heard you sing, come on try to sing the song.'' brick smiled climbing up as well. '' i can't do that i have really bad stage fright. '' i sighed.

'' you have stage fright, but in school your always the center of attention. that's hilarious!'' brick laughed . '' i'll help you sing. '' brick grabbed a microphone , and started singing.

**La la, la la**  
**You were the popular one, the popular chick**  
**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

what's funny is he had a really nice voice. i finally grabbed a microphone and began singing along.

**popular : mika , ariana grande**

**La la, la la**  
**momoko: You were the popular one, the popular chick**  
**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**  
**brick: Standing on the field with your pretty pompom**  
**Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn**  
**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**  
**'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**  
**I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**both:**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**brick: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

i really felt like i was in a musical brick and i faced each other

and started singing in perfect sync

**brick:Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**momoko:I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**  
**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**  
**Ooh, the joke's on you**  
**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,**  
**"How come you look so cool?"**  
**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)**  
**I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**both:**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**(It's all you ever need to know)**  
**It's all you ever need to know**

**brick:Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**

**brick: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you.**  
**That's all you ever need to know...**  
**(That's all you ever need to know...)**

we ended strong in a strong pose. i was breathing hard. '' i never new you had such a voice. '' i said as i sat down cris-crossed. '' i never new either, but well something in my mind made me do it. '' he smiled sitting down beside me.

that's when ms. smithers came back into the room. '' see you guy's tomorrow in practice you better come. cause you got the part. '' ms. smithers said before brick and i could say anything she walked away. '' that was...so random.'' brick laughed.

'' are you going to try and do the musical ?'' brick asked, i just shrugged. '' i don't know.''

we sat in silence for a little while. '' so.. i was wondering what happen to you and kauro and miyaka's friendship. that you guy's would hate each other so much. ''

'' that story starts with ...''

* * *

**sorry guy's i have to make you wait but i will update on Tuesday and you will know the whole story on why there's all this tension.**

**review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 2012, may 27th 3:29 pm

**i know you guys were waiting for the whole story of why they are not friends**

**well here it is**

**chapter 8 !**

* * *

momoko stared at brick after he asked the question, she questioned her self should she tell him the whole story. she only knew him for three days so far. momoko sighed. '' the story starts with...''

she actually have no idea how to start the story. '' i ... it was when i had the biggest crush on natsuki. i ust to follow him around and take pictures of him. '' momoko stopped talking about it when brick gave her weird looks.

'' continue'' he said.

'' than one day when i had gotten in trouble and had to go to detention natsuki was there. we were the only one's there actually, we started talking. he was rude to me at first than i noticed he was quite nice. from that day on i became his friends. i wanted more but i knew not to rush things, i even ate at his lunch table with out pretending i was lost. but i made sure not to leave my old friends behind.''

'' miyako and kauro. even though i had natsuki i always had time for my friends. one day kauro miyako and i agreed on a date that i would confess.i was so happy they even stayed the night at my house. but than as the next day came the day to confess i hadn't seen kauro or miyako yet so i went find them. when i did find them they ignored me, even though i stood up right in front of them yelling in there faces they ignored me like i wasn't alive.''

'' so i thought they were mad at me. i was so fucking stupid. i went to go confess to natsuki but before i could... he confessed to me. i was so happy on that day, when i went to go tell kauro and miyako they ignored me. ''

momoko stopped. brick noticed that the story wasn't finished. '' what happened next. '' well that's the end of the story. '' momoko said not looking him in the eyes. '' let's just pack up and leave. ''

'' your not telling me everything.'' brick said. it didn't seem like momoko heard him she kept her face hidden as she plugged off the microphones. momoko started walking over to put them in the sound room. when brick cornered her. ''momoko what happen next?'' he asked.

momoko kept her head down and didn't say anything. '' momoko, i know your hiding something. but you know you can't keep everything in. ''

'' how do you know anything, you don't know what I've been through.!'' momoko yelled as streams of tears fell down her face.

'' momoko i'm so..''

'' my mom died! 2012, may 27th. 3:29 pm she died making her sisters wedding cake. that i was suppose to be helping her with. i was suppose to be there.! how did i know she was going to have a heart attack and burn the whole house down. how did i know all of this was going to happen !. '' momoko screamed. '' i didn't know, i didn't know that it was going to happen.''

momoko fell to the floor and cried in her hands. '' i didn't know ..'' she sobbed. momoko sat there for a while not caring that brick was there. brick sat beside her as she cried. '' you know you can't blame yourself for that. ''

he said. momoko didn't say anything she didn't want to show her face. they sat in silence, as momoko's breathing got better.

'' i'm so stupid to even be telling you this. '' she sighed finally taking her hands off her face. for the next hour they worked in silence.

when they finished momoko grabbed her bag. and checked her messages. she had nine-teen missed calls from natsuki. one from her dad .'' i'll see you later brick. ''

brick hadn't said much since she told him the big secret. '' at least let me drive you home. '' brick said. momoko nodded, it's not like she was planning to walk.

they walked in silence to bricks car. when they finally got there brick open the door for her. '' you don't have to do that. '' momoko insisted. '' ya well it's a manly thing to do. '' brick smirked. she couldn't help but smiled herself.

momoko had explained were her house was. she started texting natsuki as they drove to come herself down. when they finally stopped in front of her house. '' thanks for the drive. '' momoko said, as she began to open the car door. '' thanks for explaining your life story. '' brick chuckled. momoko smiled.

brick got out of the car and walked momoko to the door. '' thanks brick. '' i smiled. '' you know it's good that you confessed about stuff. it's not good to keep things in. ''

brick p.o.v

'' but what was hilarious was the way you stalked natsuki around. you even took pictures now that's crazy.'' i laughed. '' hey i was a kid you can't make fun of me. '' she laughed.

she had that cute smile that no one could miss. go dam it.i couldn't stop myself. i grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards me, and crushed my lips against hers. i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. when i finally noticed what i was doing i backed away.

momoko face was as red as a fire hydrant. '' b-brick '' was all she managed to say, i wanted to back away when a voice startled me. '' what the fuck is going on here. ''

i turned around to see non other than momoko's boyfriend.

natsuki.

* * *

**well this is so interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9 jealousy

**well i answered your prayers**

**i told you about momoko's past**

**now you know.**

**here is chapter 9 it's off to a bloody start.**

* * *

brick turned , before something hit the side of his head. hard. brick staggered for a while than dropped to the ground. his head was spinning and his eyes did not focus .

brick saw kids moving fast, six to seven of them, three armed with base ball bats. brick could see momoko in the corner of his eyes, she was trying to run over to help but two guys held her hands behind her back.

'' you can't do this natsuki!'' momoko yelled, brick could barley register were her voice was coming from. when brick finally could register what was happening. he was surrounded.

a guy moved past natsuki and kicked brick in the stomach. nastuki stood over brick and pushed his bat at bricks throat. '' you don't just kiss other peoples girlfriends.'' natsuki sneered.

brick tried to stand up but someone kicked him in the back of his knees. brick fell down on his knees. natsuki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back not caring how he felt.''who the fuck do you think you are, you don't just kiss my girlfriend.''

'' you have a lot of guys. natsuki. i must be dangerously good at what i'm doing.'' brick spit blood out of his mouth. natsuki dropped brick's head letting it hit the ground. brick didn't get time to stand up before he was brutally kicked in the stomach.

natsuki's knuckles connected with bricks nose. immediately blood starts trickling down. natsuki quickly sends an uppercut to his ribs, knocking him breath less. natsuki smirks as brick try's his best to keep his breathing steady.

'' natsuki! please stop!'' momoko yelled. This time natsuki actually listened. He grabbed onto bricks hair and pulled him up and whispered something in his ear. In a hush tone momoko couldn't hear.

He than let his head drops. He said some things to his other goons and they grabbed onto brick ruthless and threw him the car, and drove off. Brick came over. " let her go" natsuki said. they let go immediately. And walked away, following the cars direction.

Momoko p.o.v

" how could you do that to him. " I yelled. " lets talk about this inside." He didn't wait for my answer he grabbed on to my arms and pulled me in closing the door behind.

" I can't believe you! " I yelled . " you almost beat him to death "

" you act like he just didn't fuck with you " natsuki yelled. " I don't know what went threw his head, but you can't just do that. He's human to. " I yelled.

" look at this " natsuki started walking up stairs. i followed closely. He stopped when he got to my room he open the door and sat down beside the bed. " what are you doing " I asked.

He pointed to the wall. " do you remember that ?" He asked. I looked closer to see that there was a heart carved into the wall. in big bold letters it said.: Natsuki x momoko

" we did a long time ago. " i remembered . " how can you say it's not good when I'm just being Over protective. " natsuki said. " your a pretty girl momoko ,I see why guys would like you. "

" I get that your trying to protect me and all. but what you did to brick was to much. " I explained. Natsuki pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away. " don't think a kiss would fix this ,it won't " i said. Natsuki glared at me, I knew I was shaking but what he did wasn't good.

" you did out of jealousy. Not because you were being over protective " I told him. Natsuki stared at me than laughed. " your so cute when you laugh ! " He smiled. I couldn't even look at him. " this is not a joke ! " I yelled.

" Your to serious ! " he said grabbing onto my hand and pulling me close. He started kissing my neck. " you've got to loosen up " he said. " stop " i said pulling away. " momoko, come in stop being like this. " like what. " I yelled. " you freaking just beat up a person. And this not your first time! " I yelled. I felt it before I saw it. the slap was so fast. My face stung.

I fell onto the bed, holding onto my face. " don't raise your fucking voice to me, what I did was for you ! " he yelled. " n-natsuki ..I " I couldn't say anything it stung. This wasn't the first time that he'd done that.

" I love you , momoko " he sighed. " do you love me?" I didn't answer I don't love him right now. " answer me! " he yelled. I couldn't answer or I would start crying.

natsuki grabbed onto my hands and pushed me into the bed. " natsuki please. " i was crying now. I knew where this was going. He pulled me into a kiss forcefully. He started tugging at my shirt, finally ripping it off, and I began to push him off. " natsuki get off.!"

I finally got him off. I was crying like crazy. I rapped my arms around my breast so they wouldn't show. " next time just answer me . " natsuki sneered , than he walked out.

I sat there terrified. I cried I didn't know for how long but I cried. " why is me ! Why can't I have a normal life! " I yelled At no one .

" why is always me ."

* * *

**guys for some days I won't be able to update I'm whiriting this on my sisters tablet. And there is no internet.**

**i hope to continue in the next week or so. **

**Thanks for reading. There still more chapters to come. **


	10. Chapter 10 friends?

**hey guys sorry for not updating I'll be returning to my usual ways**

**i will update on Tuesdays again**

**chapter 10**

* * *

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

it's been weeks since I've talked to brick. since the beating. i saw him some times he looked okay, he still got a bandage on the side of his cheek. witch i think looks adorable. but it's not like i can tell him that.

it's been cold out since it is fall, i bet snow will fall anytime soon. i had just got out of the shower when jenny walked out.

''oh look who's here it's little ms perfect '' she smiled, i hated her guts. '' what do you want?'' i glared. '' i already told you to back off George but's not like your listening?''

'' George is a fucking pedophile, i don't give a damn about him. '' i sneered. '' don't talk to your mother like that. '' she glared. '' i talk to who ever i want like that. and your not my mom. '' i said right in her face and began walking to my room.

i knew George would be pissed when he heard what i did. but i don't care i'm proud. to get my mind off things, i picked out what i was going to ware.

i chose a white simple top with black booty shorts. and i put tights under the booty shorts. i put on blue dock martins. and put on my leather jacket. i let my hair down . and grabbed my bag. and ran out the house.

i checked my iPod for my scheduled. i knew i had music after school tomorrow. i was still in that play with brick. i called Lucy to come pick me up, i had no strength to walk. Lucy pulled up five minutes later. himeko was in the back like always.

'' hey girl .'' i smiled as i jumped in beside her. himeko didn't seem to here me as we drove. she kept looking at her texts, and she looked UN easy.

'' what's wrong?'' i asked. '' today were going to prank kauro so bad. do you know what she did with my butch. they went out on a date, i was there i saw they did it right in front of my eyes.'' she yelled.

'' there a couple that's normal.'' i said. she gave me the are you serious face. '' i told her the same thing. '' Lucy sighed. '' but she's so hooked on the fact there together, it's killing her.''

'' he is mine!'' himeko yelled. i couldn't help my self i burst out laughing, Lucy echoing my glared at us.

'' fine whats the plan.'' i said whipping a tear off.

* * *

our first part of the plan took place at lunch. i noticed walking by. i think her name maches her real good. she has short white blonde hair witch is usually put in a bun. she is perky and small, and for a forty year old she's is also the nicest teacher in the world. so getting a detention slip would be easy.

i saw her walking so i trailed beside her, '' hi '' i smiled. '' hello , momoko. is something the matter. '' she asked i could see the wordiness in her eyes. from the corner of my eye i could see himeko and lucy pretending to talk at there lockers. but keeping an i eye on me.

'' i was just wondering, could i please have a detention slip.'' i asked. '' oh honey. why would you want one, your a good student.'' she said.

'' well i want to see how it feels to be a bad girl. to live in the dangerous side of the world. in other words detention. '' i smiled, i rehearsed this with himeko and Lucy before.

sighed and took out a detention slip and she wrote my name. '' you are quite an adventurer .'' she sighed and handed it to me. i thanked her. and rushed over to himeko and lucy.

'' now all we need is a paint set, i already got kauro detention. good thing her stupid hoer of a friend was there two. now it's two times the fun. '' lucy smiled.

'' the things you two make me do '' i sighed.

* * *

it was awkward that's all i could say. kauro, miyako and i were sitting at desks with the teacher asleep in detention. what they didn't know was a big crowd was outside waiting for them to come out and get yellow paint all over them selves.

i sat on my chair. smirking at how they would look. from the corner of my eye i could see kauro and miyako whispering and talking. from the looks and glances they were giving me, they were clearly talking about me.

i thought about the past when i ust to play pranks on the poupuler kids with them. how all the fun we had. the first day we had met. was when i was ten. i had been getting made fun of by a couple of people and they were there, by my side standing up for me . that time i... my thoughts were interrupted by miyako's tiny voice.

'' it wasn't our fault. '' she said. in her annoying sweat voice. '' who are you talking to, me? please.'' i sighed.  
'' do you remember the time when we ust to be friends?'' kauro asked. '' no.'' i said not hiding the sarcasm.

'' how we forced kauro into a dress.'' miyako said, i didn't know what was happening but i couldn't bring myself to say anything rude. miyako continued a list about the fun things we had done.

'' and...'' i started.'' how we got chased by cops. for accidentally stealing a...''  
'' an iPod. '' kauro finished. i couldn't help but smile, i remember all of those things.  
'' i remember all those times, we had all the fun times. '' i smiled.

miyako came closer as i began to stand up to face them, kauro was still holding back staying in her were she was.

'' you remember the time when we got fifty dollars and wasted it on chocolate bars.'' miyako smiled, '' ya and we got sick for a whole weak, and i whole lot of lectures from our parents.'' i explained. i laughed, they laughed to.

it reminded me of the old times. the fun old times.

_i hadn't seen kauro or miyako yet so i went to find them. when i did find them they ignored me_

those words were in my head now. '' than why did you have to end our friendship, why did you ignore me like that?'' i asked. kauro and miyako didn't say anything.

'' i was left alone, with new friends. freinds who weren't as close as you two. '' i was on a role i couldn't stop now.''you guys didn't wave in the halls. you ignored me. for fucking two whole years. why? why did you do that?''

'' do you think we had a choice?'' kauro yelled standing up and joining miyako in front of me.  
'' a choice? '' i asked. kauro and miyako exchanged worried glances, than i could see from there expressions they agreed on something.

'' momoko.'' kauro started. '' natsuki had threaten us. he said to back off you, he wanted you all to himself. he said if we got any closer than we already were. he would do something to you, he never told us what. but the only reason we did that was for you!'' kauro explained.

'' it was for you, we didn't want you to get hurt.'' miyako said, i could see the tears in her eyes, flowing down her face. '' i-i didn't know'' i told them.

'' i thought you guy's hated me. i didn't know, i'm sorry.'' i said i knew tears were streaming down my face as i said this. i pulled them into a hug. '' group hug.'' miyako yelled. for the first time in years, i felt like something good was happening.

'' friends. like always.''

'' let's go. we can skip detention.'' i explained. as i open the door. that's when i remembered the trick, the paint and everything. '' no!'' i yelled. as i saw the two paint cans falling from above the door.

* * *

**well this is all.**

**momoko- finally were back as friends**

**kauro- i know **

**miyako- you know dianwinx can just change this with a click of doc manager**

**momoko and kauro laugh nervously as i give them the glare.**


	11. Chapter 11 were threw !

**well, here is chapter 11**

**keep reading!**

* * *

momoko p.o.v

" no !" I yelled. I totally forgot about the paint, and the prank. With out even thinking I jumped in front of kauro and miyako and pushed them down , as the paint came falling down.

i could feel my cloths and my hair get soaked , with all the yellow paint.I could see the faces of a crowd, some we're laughing some were terrified. I could see Lucy and homework in the side.

i could tell they where holding back a laugh ! I was so pissed. I don't know what came over me. But I went to them, looking like a banana and yelled at them.

" Himeko, get over yourself ! Butch will never be with you. He has a girlfriend and a beautiful one too! You have to get over your ass your a fucking hoer ! " homeko was shocked.

" I know, you guys are my friends. But not any more I just finally realized how I've been stuck with you guys not really seeing the big picture. You guys don't care about me. You never did! " i was yelling. " I had some fun times with you guys, but i just realized you guys are one of the most shallow people I have ever met! You guys are sluts who only care about themselves. But let me tell you something I'm sick of you, Lucy and himeko. We're through " Lucy and himeko were so shocked they didn't say anything.

a girl with long dark brown hair from the crowd, starting clapping. Others joined. I felt so confident, I grabbed onto kauro and miyako's arms and pulled them outside. " we're leaving. " I told My ex BFF.

we stayed silent as we walked , we had no idea where we were going we were just walking away. " wow " miyako said. " you've got balls. Momoko. I still remember that about you. " she smiled. " now what to do with that paint. "

we had walked into kauros house witch was quite close, she helped me wash it off. And we figured out what we were going to do. " how are you going to break up with natsuki ? She aSled. " I have A great idea, but it will take some serious heart breaking." I explained. " and a lot of detention, but I don't really care I'm always in detention. "

" so what's the plan? " miyako asked.I began to explain, that's when I noticed how we were sitting, we always sat like this. Me on the chair by kauros window, while miyako was on the bed. And kauro sat. Tossed legged into the floor. I smiled, just like old times.

* * *

" okay everybody listen up" everybody stopped in there classes to listen to the announcements. kauro miyako and I had managed to sneak into the office, to record what we had to say To natsuki.

" Hey natsuki in know your here today, I just wanted to say. We've had some great times. " I said into the mike. " I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, to be dating you. " I laughed.

as kauro and miyako stood in front of me giving me thumps up. " but you know what I didn't know. Was that you were a fucked up dIck. You had threatens my friends, so you could have me to yourself. But Geist what I found out. Your a. Ass whole. We're threw okay. Don't talk to me, text me or even look at me in the halls. Cause I so do not want to see your ugly ass face, every time I think."

i could just imagine his face as he heard this. Than the door burst open, and the principle walked in, and he sure did not look calm as usual.

" momoko! " he yelled.

" Shit," I swore.

* * *

**thanks everybody for reading there is still**

**,ore to come.**

**chapter eleven everybody ! **


	12. Chapter 12 friendly game of dodge ball

**hey guys! **

**here is chapter 12!**

**i read all of the reviews and thanks for the nice comments.**

**keep reading!**

* * *

kauro p.o.v

all though we got detention for our little stunt.( he he laughs evilly) it's been some fun weak. except for Lucy and himeko they've been trying to make our lives miserable since momoko joined us. and natsuki isn't any better he's pissed off that he got embarrassed, and i'm pretty sure he still has feelings for momoko.

i see him in the halls when we pass by him. he always turns and give's momoko mournful looks, i'm so happy momoko's not with him anymore.

miyako, momoko, and i walked into the change room laughing our heads off. we had just been watching best vine video's on miyako's phone, and let me tell you there hilarious!

i had changed into a green tank top, and gray sweats. over the years my hair had grown longer so it was up to my shoulders. i pulled it up in a pony tail. our phys-ed teacher came in ,'' girls get your butts outside, there are special someones are here today'' as she said this, i knew something was up.

all the girls got up, and started heading out. that's when i saw the ' special someone's ' in our gym. the guy's phys-ed class was standing there. i knew butch was in that class , when he saw girl's he was always the first to smile.

momoko's p.o.v

as i looked threw the faces of the guy's i could see some that i knew. most were just staring. that's when i saw brick, god damn. i don't know what's gotten over me. every time i see him my hearts skips ten beats. i knew he hadn't seen me and i wanted to keep it that way.

it's been really awkward with the guys since i became friends with miyako and kauro. first i know butch still hates me, boomer is trying to be nicer. and brick well he's brick he flirts with any girl. witch pisses me off.

i stood beside miyako as kauro went to talk to butch. '' why are they here?'' i asked her. '' i heard some guy's saying that there gym was vandalized.'' miyako explained.

'' i bet one of the guys did it, so they could have some time with us.''  
i continued talking with miyako , '' you know some one vandalized the gym, right?'' a voice said from behind us. it was brick and boomer '' ya we know.'' i explained. '' god 't scare us like that.''miyako squealed slapping boomer on the arm.

they laughed. the boy's phys-ed teacher yelled for everybody to come in. and damn did he have a booming voice.

''today we will be playing a nice friendly game of doge ball. girls vs boys, witch ever team wins the losing team get's to scrub the wall of the vandalize. and if it's a tie than who ever is left has to clean up. so you better get the other team out!'' he yelled.

'' hope you lose,'' i nudged brick in the gut. '' like that's going to happen.'' he smirked. and all the girl's went on one side and all the boy's went on the other.

'' remember to play nice. '' the couch yelled. '' begin!'' both couches screamed at the top of there lungs, as they threw balls out to both sides.

everybody ran for a ball and started chucking it at each other. i waited in the back for a ball to come to me, one rule in dodge ball don't ever run for a ball unless needed.

ball rolled over to me and i threw it at the nearest kid on the other side. i was athletic but not allot UN like kauro. kauro was a beast she was taking everybody out who was in her line of vision.

most of the game i just dodged, i din't really do much. lot's of the girls in my team were out. only about five girls were left. miyako had gotten out easily, not to be rude sh'es not that good at sports.

on the other side there were only three guys left. brick was one, and two other boys. kauro had gotten butch out instantly when he threw a ball at her and missed, boomer had gotten out to.

now it was only brick left, and on the girls team was only kauro and i. '' brick you have no chance in winning.'' kauro smirked. '' it's two against one.''

'' we'll see about that.'' brick smiled, he grabbed two balls and threw them at kauro. i just watched as they threw back and forth till finally kauro side stepped to late. and got hit in the stomach.

now it was only me and brick. i grabbed two balls and started trowing it at him, he looked so cute when he dodged the ball.i knew the bell for next period was going to ring soon.i just had to get him out, and fast.

'' brick i'm sorry if this is going to hurt.'' i knew i had seconds left i grabbed a ball and aimed it at brick and threw it. just after the bell rang it hit him on the stomach.

'' game.'' couch yelled. '' ya i won!.'' i smiled jumping up and down. '' no you didn't, you both have to clean it was a tie, you hit him after the bell.''

'' damn it!'' i yelled. brick smiled. '' hey at least i won't be doing it a lone.'' he smiled.

* * *

still momoko's p.o.v

after school couch handed us rubber gloves some cloths to clean with and buckets of soap '' you better clean it good.i don't care how long it takes you. just clean it all.'' he explained than left.

brick and i stayed silent in our position. '' well. let's get this over with.'' brick explained. as i he started scrubbing the wall. i did the same. i don't know how long we stood there just scrubbing.

it was the longest time of my life. as i scrybbed. i noticed that we were almost done. '' i'm sorry.'' i said.  
'' about what.'' brick asked. '' you know about the... natsuki thing. i didn't want him to do that to you.'' i explained. he just smirked and continued working.

he's so hard to get, i sighed in my head.

that's when i felt it, my cloths got soaked. brick stood over me laughing, he had the bucket of water in his arms empty. '' oh no you did not just do that.'' i yelled.

'' what-cha going todo about it.'' he smirked. i grabbed my bucket of water and threw it at him, it spilled all over him. '' haha. karma's a bitch.'' i smiled.

i he grabbed his soap and chocked it at me, it hit my cheek and slipped off. i grabbed my soap and chocked it at him and he dodged it, it turned into a cat and mouse game.

till i finally gave up and sat down on my wet bum.'' fine you, win.'' i laughed. brick sat beside me and laughed along with me. we didn't say anything and just tried to get our breathing steady.

when brick and my eye's met. my heart stopped, his eyes were gorgeous. they were a blazing color of red, he had one of a kind eyes. just like me.

that's when brick moved closer, he started to move his hand closer to my face. i thought he was going to kiss me, i didn't move. '' you have soap on your face.'' he explained , as he brushed something of my cheek. i felt kind of disappointed.

but hey i got him beet up cause he kissed me, why would he do it again.

even do i wish he would.

* * *

**the end. of this chapter.**

**next chapter commeing up.**

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13 dance the night away

**GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 13!**

**KEEP READING!**

* * *

_'' mom'' a girl screamed over the flames. house was on fire, all she could do was stand there and watch.  
'' oh my lord.'' tears streamed down the girls face than dripped on her clothing, people came over to comfort her but they where only blurs in her vision.  
she held tightly to her red bow. everybody kept on saying words like ''you'll be fine''  
''it's alright.''  
but all the girl did was stand there and watch, she felt helpless. she screamed. '' mommy!''_

momoko woke up with a jolt. she was sweating like crazy, her pajamas stuck to her skin from the sweat. she could tell she had been tossing and turning in her sleep, the blanket was on the floor. her pillow out of range, and her head hurt.

momoko got up and looked at the time, it was five am Saturday morning. momoko got up and walked into the hall way, heading for the washroom. she made sure to not make any noise to wake up her dad and jenny. her dad had a day off from work.  
as momoko walked into he shower, she got a glimpse of her reflection. and she new she had been crying.

'' every night.'' momoko sighed. every night she had that same dream. that very scene.  
momoko quickly undressed and got into the bathtub, turning on the water. Water sprinkling down, causing water to come down on every part of her body.

momoko didn't know what to do about the dreams, she couldn't do anything. or talk to any one either. she tried with her dad but he completely forgot about it the next day.

she still wasn't quite that comfortable with her new group yet. it needs some time to get use to.'' stupid dreams.'' momoko rubbed at her eyes,with a free hand she closed the faucet.

she dried herself off. and in a few minutes she sat on the couch in a red tank top and sweats. there was a big window behind the t.v and momoko could see the sun rise, it was so beautiful.  
her eyes were glued to the sun, when something moved in the scene. momoko could see a figure outside her window, it's eyes watching her.

momoko stared back, when the set of eyes noticed that she saw them. they disappeared. momoko ran for the door, just as the figure ran into a car and drove off.

'' someone was watching me.'' was all the words that went through momoko's head. she quickly ran in and closed the door, and locked it. she had her back to the door, taking deep breaths to calm her down. '' i should call 9-1-1 , i should do something.'' momoko told myself.

but i couldn't she had no idea how the person locked like, and the car number. it was to dark out to read the name closed the curtains, the next few hours momoko sat on her bed skimming her math and science text books. but every noise made momoko jump. she was scared as hell.

thirty minutes later momoko could here the tap running, and someone down in the kitchen. she decided to wait a while than go down, she didn't want her dad to know that she hadn't been sleeping well. he wouldn't care.

momoko got up and walked down to the kitchen, where her dad and jenny were in bath robes making out. thank you god for ruining my child hood. when the saw me they pulled away.

'' hello momoko, we didn't see you there.'' her dad laughed nervously. momoko didn't say anything . she grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal. '' momoko do you have anything planned for today?'' jenny asked, in her stupid nice voice she used every time her father was there.

'' why are you asking?'' momoko raised an eye brow as she took a milk carton out of the fridge.'' well because today at six we have a special place where going.'' jenny smiled as she put her hand into dads.

'' good for you.'' momoko told her between spoons of cereal. '' you coming with us. you have all the time to get ready. you'll enjoy yourself.'' dad smiled.  
''i'm not coming.'' she told him pointing my spoon at jenny. she glared down at momoko, but when dad looked over she gave a painful look. like she was hurt that momoko wasn't coming.

'' i'll be in my room.'' jenny said with that damn look on her face.'' i hope you change your mind, momoko'' as she walked out.

'' how could you put up with her?'' momoko sighed, dad put his hands on his hips.''what?''  
'' honey this is the first in weeks that I've seen jenny so happy about something like this. please try your best to enjoy it!'' dad said.  
'' i don't care about her feelings.'' i explained.  
'' i'll give you hundred dollars for new dress.''  
''deal''

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

we walked into a beautiful place, everybody was taking and laughing and there was a dance floor. '' the things i do for money.'' i sighed as i followed the waiter to our seats.

we walked into a dining room area, everybody else was dressed in fancy clothes to. i had on a white strapless tight dress that showed off my curves, and it was long. i wore red flats, i didn't bother to wear heels. it's not like you could see my feet.i had my hair up in a bun and pearl earrings, i didn't under stand how my dad could afford things like this, with his very small budget.

we sat at the table that had four seets, i had no idea why. i didn't let the thought bother me. i ordered food. i got an salad. i wasn't that hungry. as i ate i followed up on my dads and jenny's conversations.

'' isn't this nice, momoko?'' my dad asked. '' yup, it's pretty cool.'' i said flatly, my dad sighed disappointed.  
'' momoko i see some cute guys over there why don't you go and dance.'' jenny smiled at me. her smile was kind her eyes said other wise.

before i could answer someone's hand clapped on my shoulders, i was still a little jittery from this morning. i jumped. i looked up to see brick, he was in a black tux. he had a red tie his hair was combed nicely in a pony tail, he lost the hat. he looked smoken.  
'' brick! god damn don't scare me like that.'' i said putting my hand on my heart. '' sorry momoko, i saw you and i just wanted to say hi.'' he laughed. my dad cleared his throat. '' oh sorry dad. dad, jenny this is brick a school friend.'' i explained, as brick shook there hands.

'' nice to meet you. sir, mam.'' brick smiled, he had that dazzling smile, that i could even see jenny straitening her back and lifting her chin higher. i wanted to scream slut. but i held in my thoughts,

'' so you guys no each other from school. '' she asked putting her arm on the table , making her boobs press up.  
'' ya that's what i just said.'' i told her, she just glared than returned her gaze to brick. jenny kept on asking him question after question, showing more cleavage every sentence. i felt so bad for brick.

'' momoko, you know i think you would love to get up and dance.'' brick told me. '' i don't think i ..''  
'' come on it'll be fun.'' he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, and the action made my face to heat up.

brick led me into some ball room. people were slow dancing to the music, some people sitting around the bars drunk off there asses. some stood at the desert table, witch i was tempted to go to. but brick had an iron fist, it didn't seem like he was letting go any time soon.

he pulled me into the dance floor, putting one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. i blushed like crazy as we swayed to the slow music.

'' wow, your no that good at dancing!'' he told me.

'' what do you know i was about to tell you the same exact thing.'' i smiled.

he laughed. '' well than we both suck.''

we continued dancing than brick twirled me around and suddenly he dipped me. catching me with one swift move. he leaned down towards my face. i was at a lost of words.

'' nice tie '' i blurted out, he laughed.

'' so now were complementing each other , i see.'' brick look me up and down than stared at my shoes. '' nice shoes.''  
'' with these shoes i look like the girl from the wizard of oz.'' i smiled.  
we continued to dance in silence. my eyes were locked on his.

'' you do realize your dad and your mom are staring at us.'' he explained.  
'' seriously, where'' he twirled me around and i got a glimpse of jenny and dad watching us.  
'' by the way, she's not my mom. she's just a slut who lives off my dad.'' i explained, brick didn't looked amused.  
'' don't let them know we know there looking at us.'' brick explained.

'' let's give them a show they won't forget.'' he smiled.  
'' yeah let's do that... wait, what!''

brick twirled me around and dipped me, face inches from mine. he leaned closer '' your so cute when you blush.'' he whispered in a hush tone, i could feel the hairs on the back of my neck straiten. and my face grow warm.

'' helia my dad will hate you.'' i said.  
'' for what dancing!'' he laughed.  
'' no he'll think were going out.'' i blushed.  
'' what for dancing, you should probably go out more.'' he laughed.

we continued dancing. the song ended and brick's eyes and mine were still locked together.  
'' well that was ...interesting.'' i said.

he smiled and we started walking back.

'' your actually a devil.'' i laughed.  
'' i like that name.'' he smiled, we stopped by the desert table and got some food in plates.

i stuffed a whole bunch in my mouth as we walked back. '' you adore sweats don't you.'' he laughed. '' no that's why i'm stuffing my face with deserts.'' i said not hiding the sarcasm. he laughed, he was so cute. i laughed to.

as we made to the table and continued talking. i froze when i saw a person who wasn't invited.

'' hey momoko. look who just stopped by it's natsuki.'' my dad smiled,

as i stared back into that crazy smirk belonging to my ex.

this night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**interesting yes.**

**review please. **

**next chapter coming up on sunday**


	14. Chapter 14 a keeper

**well here is chapter 13!~**

**hope you like**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

that bastard, why did he have to ruin my moment with brick. of all times. uh! i hate him.  
'' wow.'' natsuki smiled walking over to me. trying to hide the glare he was giving brick. '' you look stunning, today.''  
'' funny, i can't say the same for you.''  
'' oh. harsh.'' natsuki said grabbing at his heart, pretending to be hurt.  
'' there's more where that came from.'' i glared at him.

my dad looked from me to natsuki and back. '' okay, honey. me and jenny have to leave early , and there was know one here that we knew to drive you home. so..'' my dad stopped and looked at natsuki.

i put the pieces together.

'' are you fucking kidding me, dad i'm not driving with him.'' i pointed to natsuki. '' honey it's just for today, jenny and i have some were to go.'' he pleaded.

'' i can't i'm not going with him.''  
'' momoko please.''  
'' nope.''

my dad grabbed my hand and pulled me away. '' okay, you don't have to worry. he will only drive you home. that's all. ''

'' dad i hate him. and you know it.''  
'' brick will be right behind you guys as you drive, so no funny business.''  
i couldn't believe i was agreeing to this. '' fine'' i told him.'' you totally owe me for this''

my dad pulled brick over to talk. i glared at natsuki, he just smirked.  
'' right this way.'' he smiled, pointing the way to the door. we walked outside into the chilly night. i heard it was going to snow before Halloween this year.

i didn't need natsuki to show me what car he was riding. or should i say limo. shit. the things i do for my dad.

natsuki's p.o.v

i could feel the tension as we drove. i had missed momoko for the weeks i hadn't been with her. momoko didn't dare look at me, she had her eyes locked to the window. but she looked stunning.

i would have invited her to this place a long time ago, if i'd known she'd dress up this nice.  
'' momoko, you look stunning. '' i smiled.  
'' why are you here?'' she asked bluntly. i smirked.  
'' your dad invited me a while ago. i would have come earlier, but you know...i had things to do.''

'' ya like being fucked up.'' i heard her mumble. feisty, i like that.

momoko kept her gaze to the window, as i watched her i could see she realized something. '' hey...'' momoko said now looking at me.'' where are we going?'' she asked. the car made a stop beside a stop sign.

'' oh were just going to have some fun before you go home.'' i smiled. i could see different emotion run throw her face. scared, angry,shocked.

she acted quickly. momoko reached for the door. but i quickly grabbed her and pushed her back into her seat. she flinched, and i knew i had hurt her shoulder. my hand reached up and touched her hair, twirling it around my fingers. her face was priceless, she looked terrified.

'' natsuki, j-just take me home. '' i loved it when i made her stutter. the words have barley left her mouth as i pull her towards me and crush my lips against hers.

she didn't pull away at first but she quickly recovered, she started pulling back. i don't let her.i push her down on the car seat and get on top of her, lips still locked. she starts trying to push me away, but i grab onto her hands and pull them over her head. my other hand hanging by her legs.

her lips taste sweat. i inviting my own tongue to explore, and getting a reaction of shivers. i smile against her lips, and kiss her hungrily. her lips were amazing.

i finally let her breath as i nibble down to her neck. '' d-don't'' momoko exclaims breathing heavy. i slowly pull up from momoko's neck . and looked her up and down. the dress caught her figure perfectly. '' natsuki please. let me go.'' she whispers.

i loved it when she said my name. '' i know this is what you want.'' i didn't let her answer my lips found hers.  
i let my free hand rome her legs, she shivers from my touch. my hand quickly finds what i'm looking for.

her pantie strap.

momoko's p.o.v

i'm scared as hell. natsuki's not letting go of me. there was probably a bruise, on my shoulder when he pushed me. i thought brick was behind us, wouldn't he be suspicious that we randomly stopped in the middle of no where.

i felt my hand slide out of his grasp. i tried to reach for a weapon, but there was none. i quickly reached for the car door. just as it was swung open.

an old woman. about eighty two was at the door. '' i'm sorry i thought your car broke down. sweaty let me help you guy's.'' i took this as an opportunity. i kicked natsuki in the balls, and jumped out of the car.

'' thank you, mam. '' i thank the woman and walked away. my heart beating madly in my chest. i find brick's car with ease. '' are you okay?'' he asked. as i sat in the shot gun. i was so mad, scared. i didn't say anything.

brick started to drive and we passed natuki's car. and pulled the window down. i couldn't even look at him right now, what the hell is wrong with him.

brick's p.o.v

'' brick.'' was all that came from natsuki's mouth. '' i'm sorry did i ruin something. i'm pretty sure momoko's dad doesn't trust you. so she sent me after you . ''i explained.

''momoko, i see you in there. come on we weren't finished.'' than the most UN expected thing happened. momoko chucked her shoe out the window, giving natsuki i nice whack on the forehead.

'' fuck you.'' she yelled. the look on natsuki's face was dangerouse. i pulled the window up and we drove away. momoko was clearly pissed.

'' i liked those shoes.'' i said breaking the silence. i could tell she was at a lost of words, but she broke into a smile. ''well he asked for it.'' she explained. '' what happen back there?'' i asked.  
a light shade of pink fell over her face. '' that bastard, i hate him.''  
'' that's not what i asked.''  
there was silence. it seemed like minutes past she didn't say anything.

'' he...he attacked me. '' momoko said, she didn't seem surprised by the words. but i was furious. '' he what!'' i yelled turning around to stair at her. only to get a honk from the driver behind, i kept my eyes on the rode.

i finally pulled up at wall mart shopping center. i parked turning off the engine, and turned towards her.  
'' are you hurt.'' i asked, knowing natsuki he was a devil. he did what he wanted when he wanted.

'' no, not really. just shaken up.'' momoko told me, i wish i could hold her in my arms. and tell her it will be okay. but i knew better.

'' i mean this in a polite way. your father can be an idiot sometimes.'' i sighed. she laughed and nodded, that's when i noticed her clutching onto her shoulder.

'' your hurt aren't you?'' i asked, i didn't wait for her to answer i grabbed her shoulder and she winced. it was a big bruise. i looked throw the spare bag we had in the back. i brought back a cloth to cover up the bruise. it was probably stinging like hell.

when i rapped it around her wound, she winced every second. '' thank you.'' she smiled. '' momoko, has natsuki attacked you before?'' she didn't answer because white beautiful fluffs of snow fell onto the window.

'' do you see that?'' momoko asked amazed. '' it's snow, it's snowing!.'' she was so excited, it was so hilarious . '' it's just snow. you know that right?'' i asked her. '' it's just that. i ust to love couinting the number of snow flakes that fell down with my mother.'' she laughed nervously, she had a far away look in her eyes.  
and i knew i had hit a soft spot.

i looked at the time. 1:21 pm.

'' momoko, you need rest. my house is near by, you could rest there.'' it's not like she heard me she had her eyes hooked on the window. we drove toward my house.

it was a five minute drive from Walmart. when we reached my house, actually we ran right into the house, because the snow was pilling up fast.

the door open and out popped up my mother. '' brick! thank god. do you know what time it is. you've had me worried sick.'' she yelled. that's when momoko sneezed. it didn't seem like my mom had noticed her before, but now she did.

'' so that's why your late.'' she sighed, she grabbed onto momoko. and pulled her inside. '' honey, that dress is gorgeous. but you need something comfortable.'' my mom smiled, she didn't bother asking her name. she pulled momoko up the stairs and out of sight. that's my crazy mother for you.

two little eyes popped up from behind the couch. it was john my little brother.'' hey brick, was that your girlfriend?'' he asked, now fully in sight. he sat on the couch in his alligator pajamas.

'' no that's just a friend of mine, who's sleeping over tonight.'' i smiled, joining him on the couch. i grabbed onto him and started tickling him. '' b..brick stop!.'' he exclaimed, i laughed. _breaking news._

i placed john on the ground and turned to the t.v.

_today is the first day of more_ snow_ storms to come. a snow storm had ended up over our precious city. it doesn't seem like it will be leaving soon. _

i stood up and looked out the window. i couldn't see anything it was snowing. it looked like frosty the snow man rubbed his belly every where in our city.

'' wow, it's snowing a lot.'' john said peering through the window behind me. '' tomorrow can we build a snow man outside.!'' john asked.

'' if the weather gets better.'' i told him. _how in hell am i suppose to get momoko home. _i asked myself.

'' brick.'' i turned around to see momoko, she had changed from the dress. to well some thing comfortable. she had on a black tank top and my red long sleeved shirt on top. she had on a pair of jeans that looked like the pictures in my moms album from when she was young.

i couldn't take my eyes off her. anything she's Waring she looked nice in. her ginger colored hair flowed down.

'' your mom told me to tell you, to tell me where i'm sleeping.'' momoko said breaking my trance.  
'' oh. uh .follow me.'' i walked up the stairs with her on my trail.

i led her towards my room. we didn't have any spar rooms in our house, and i know my mom was not willing to share. my room was quite dull. it had my bed on the side beside my window. and i had posters up, and a desk witch had my laptop. my closet was to the side.

'' you can sleep on the bed.'' i explained. as momoko lay her stuff beside the bed. '' uh.. isn't this your bed?'' she asked, a light blush appeared on her face.

'' yeah it is, but there isn't any other rooms in the house.'' i explained to her. '' where are you sleeping then?'' damn she asked allot of questions.

'' on the couch.''

momoko sat on the bed. '' if you need anything just call, i'll be down stairs.'' i told her, before i could even walk away. i hear momoko leaving a message on her phone.

'' hi dad, i'm sorry i won't be coming home today. the weather is bad, and brick and i can't travel in this weather. so i'm at his house. i will call again tonight. goodnight.''

i walked down the stairs, my mom was in the kitchen doing dishes. '' that one's a keeper.'' she told me.

'' she's a beautiful young girl. but she has problems, she hides allot of things doesn't know how to show her emotions. she's a girl that no one can miss. ''

my mother looked up at me and smiled. '' she's a big keeper.''

* * *

**end of this chapter**

**chapter 15 coming up !**


	15. Chapter 15 am i sexy?

**here is chapter 15!**

**keep reading :)**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

i woke up with a bad headache. my head hurt like hell. i had one of does dreams again.  
i hated having dreams like that.

i pulled my covers off, i got up and looked outside. it was snowing like crazy, but that's when i noticed the curtain, it wasn't my curtain. '' where am i?!'' i asked myself.

i walked over to the door and peered out. that's when i remembered i was at brick's house. i sighed with relief i thought i was kidnapped.

since i was awake i knew i couldn't go back to sleep. i walked into the hallway and went down the stairs quietly not trying to wake any body up.

i found the kitchen easy, it wasn't that dark but i could barley see a thing.

i got a glass out of the top cabinet and turned on the tap, i needed that drink. my shoulder was still in pain from what natsuki did, it would take me a while to heal. i hate natsuki.

the moment in the detention room when i heard natsuki had threaten my best friends. i couldn't take it i wanted to get even for all the things he did to me. i leaned on the counter.  
i always asked myself why i stayed with him. i don't know myself, i just know i needed someone to be with.  
but with kauro and miyako all the fun in life comes back, i love them as sisters.

that's when i heard someone move in the darkness. i was quick i slide down on my back behind the counter fast. someone was in hear and i know it. i could here someone rustling in the living room, i peered over the counter.

two sets of eyes staired back ! oh god, it's a killer i just know it's a killer. he even has red eyes!  
those really red... gorgeous eyes?  
wait! red eyes!.

i got up just to get tackled on the floor.!

brick p.o.v

i woke up to the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  
i jolted up off the couch with a start and hid behind the couch. i heard the tap going on and the cabinet opening.  
someone's in here.

i crawled around until i reached the kitchen. that's when i noticed the cold breeze, well that and i never ware a shirt when i sleep. but who cares.

i heard the tap go off and someone breathing. i knew i had to do something, i hid behind the counter.  
the person knew i was there 'cause they did the same.

i peered behind the counter just as two eyes did the same. i quickly knew what to do. i got up just as the person did and tackled him to the floor.

'' who the fuck are ...momoko!''

'' brick!.'' she yelled. '' brick! oh god! you scared the hell out of me! ''  
'' i scared you, your in my house creeping around in the middle of the night.'' i exclaimed.  
'' hey, don't yell at me you are the one who jumped me.''  
'' cause i thought you were a killer.''  
'' you could have done worst, like killed me. brick.'' she sighed.'' you scared the shit out of me.!''

we stayed in silence.

'' uh, brick.''  
'' yeah.''  
'' can you get off me?'' she asked, that's when i noticed i was still on top of her.

'' sorry.'' i explained as i got off her.

momoko got off the floor and sat crossed legged, her face was flushed. '' why are you even awake at this time?'' i asked. '' you know.. to much stuff in mind.'' she explained.

'' bad dream.''  
'' i said. to much stuff in mind.'' she told me.  
'' fine say what you want,'' i shrugged.'' but i know you have the boogie man dreams.''  
'' shut up. that was when i was three. i'm sixteen you idiot.'' she laughed, i loved making her laugh.

'' how come i slept in your room, i could have slept here. on the fancy couch.'' she asked.  
'' i'm just sweet like that.'' i smirked.

''sweet in not the word to describe you.''  
'' yeah than what is?''  
''hmm. like... arrogant.. you are...''  
'' am i sexy?'' i asked . her face flushed, and i began to laugh my head off.

'' i know you think i'm sexy.'' i smiled. ''i-i.'' she was at a lost of words how cute.  
'' your so full of your self.!'' she yelled  
'' of coarse i am.'' i smiled.'' and your not like most girls.''

from the look on her face i could tell she's trying to figure out if that's a complement or a dis.  
'' your way better.'' i smiled, our eyes locked.

our lips got closer and closer, but the moment was ruined by giggles.

'' don't stop, keep going!'' john exclaimed. we quickly pulled away from each other. '' i'm making breakfast!'' momoko exclaimed getting up and heading to the kitchen.

i got up '' ya so not your ?'' john laughed. '' ha-ha very funny.'' i faked and followed momoko to the kitchen.

'' john what would you and brick like to eat?'' i asked.  
'' well every Sundays we always have pancakes with syrup.'' john explained.'' but mom usually makes them.''

that's when i mom walked down in her bathrobe. '' honey it's okay i can make breakfast. you can go and go and take a shower.'' my mom smiled. momoko nodded and walked up to the stairs, i know she didn't want to look at me, after the attempt kiss.  
'' theirs a towel on the bed.'' my mom yelled after her, my mom turned to me and gave me the are you serious face.

'' what did you do to her?''she asked, one thing i hate about my mom is , she always know's when something is up.  
''nothing, i didn't do anything to hurt her.''  
'' yup ,they had sex.'' my brother yelled from the t'v as he changed the channels.

there was a pose. '' whoa! we did not! john what do you mean by sex?'' i asked john desperate to get my mom's glare to leave.

''they were about to kiss, isn't that what you call sex?'' he asked, my mom sighed with relief. my mother got out a bowl from the cabinet and took out some backing powder and more kitchen utensils too.

'' if you ever do that brick, ''my mom said getting out a pan. '' it better be with somebody you love.''  
i didn't answer.'' now, go take a shower. you look like a nervous wreck.''

momoko's p.o.v

he almost kissed me! i exclaimed in my head. as i let the water fall on me, but his brother ruined the moment. i don't know what i would have done if he did. i was in brick's bathroom, the one in his room.

i felt mad, happy. uh, i don't know what i feel!

i held onto to the soap to hard that it bounced out of my hand hit the wall, and bounced back and hit me on the face.

'' ow!.'' i whined.

i had to call kauro and miyako and talk , now!

i had so much thoughts i totally forgot how long i was in there. i turned off the tap, and got out. i wrapped the towel over my body. and there was no spear one so i couldn't put one on my head.

i turned on the sink water and began to brush my teeth.

i know how i feel about brick. i like him, but with a guy that looks like him he could get what ever girl he wants.  
and i know i'm not on his list. i drank some water and spit it out.  
i turned the tap off and got out of the washroom. i had no idea where the lotion was, i couldn't just go through bricks personal stuff.

i got up heading for the door. but the door flung open and brick walked in. half naked.  
my eyes grew wide. he had abs, like wowwy!

''i-i-i'' i was at a lost of words.  
'' sorry, i totally forgot you were in here.'' brick laughed, his eyes looked me up and down. i flushed.  
'' yeah.. i was just wondering .. where is the lotion.'' i asked brick pointed at the desk.  
wow and i couldn't notice that.

'' thanks.'' i said, brick turned and closed the door.  
i stood there not moving, that was to much, brick was so hot!

i quickly got dressed, pulling on the same thing as yesterday, i pulled my hair up in a pony tail. and got out my phone.

''_ sup'' _kauro said from the other side.  
_'' hey it's momoko.''  
'' whats up?''  
'' i'm at bricks house and i well i'm nervous about lots of things!''  
''whoa, why are you at brick's house. '' _i filled her in as fast as possible.  
_'' natsuki's a dick.''  
__'' i know!.''  
__'' i'm at butches house right now, it's a two minute walk to brick's house. wheel talk there. i'll call miyako and tell her to come over to. i know brick's mom she won't mind.''  
__''fine, please hurry i really need to talk.'' _i ended the phone call and got off the bed.

i got up and walked down the stairs, i could smell the pancakes before i could see them.

'' wow that smells good.'' i said sitting on one of the chair across from john.  
'' eat up honey. your to skinny you need this.'' brick's mom said as she handed me a plate off pancakes.  
the choices for what to put on it where in the middle of the table, so we could treat ourselves.

i look over to brick. he ate like a beast. '' wow brick that's so much food.'' i exclaimed.  
'' don't mess with a mans apatite!'' he said pointing a fork at me and winking.i laughed.

i put syrup on mine and some strawberry's and bananas. we began to eat in silence.

brick's p.o.v

'' so momoko , do you have any siblings?'' my mom asked.  
'' yeah, you most have brother's and sisters as cool as me.'' john smiled form ear to ear proudly.  
''no, i'm an only child. it's me my dad .'' she smiled.  
'' where's your mom?'' john asked.  
'' she's dead.'' momoko said, continuing to eat her meal. i knew it hurt her to talk about her mom, she thought it was her fault for the death.

'' oh.'' john said, we ate in silence for a few minutes.

_ ._

'' i'll get it.'' momoko said getting up before any body could deny.  
she open the door and i could here her talking with somebody, than kauro ran in took momoko's seat and began to eat.

'' hey kauro that's my food!'' momoko yelled, as she ran in with butch right behind her.  
'' wmms itphh mksl nhh '' she said over her food.  
'' good to see you to, kauro.'' my mom laughed.

we all laughed.

? p.o.v

i hid behind a tree watching brick's house.

i took out my phone and dialed natsuki's number.  
'' hey natsuki it's himeko''  
'' what do you want?''  
'' geuss what i just saw?'' he didn't answer.  
'' i was following butch like i usually do. and they went to brick's house. guess who answered the door?''  
'' who'' brick asked.  
'' momoko. she answered the door, she's even wearing his shirt. that fucking slut! ''  
'' shut the fuck up and don't call her that! i'm going to kill brick!''

i didn't answer, his voice was deadly.

* * *

**well that went to a surprising turn.**

**chapter 15 everybody.**

**16 is coming soon to you.**


	16. Chapter 16 not getting defeated!

**chapter 16**

**keep reading!**

* * *

miyako's p.o.v

i sat beside boomer in the living room on the couch.  
we were all sitting around the kauro and butch were at it again, they were arguing over who get's the last pancake. i know.

momoko and brick are to cute, they've been talking the whole time. i know theirs something going on between them  
'' it'a not just me right, but momoko and brick are dating.'' i whispered to boomer. '' well, that's what i think.''  
'' i think so to.''

we looked over at them, it seemed they where laughing about something.

brick's mom came in holding a clip board. she had a huge smile on her face, but she usually did.  
'' okay, you guy's are bored right now. i have a great idea. '' she smiled, it seemed that it was only boomer and i who were interested.

'' brick, momoko quite your flirting!'' my mom pointed at them and a light blush fell over there faces. '' butch be a gentlemen and give kauro the pancake.'' kauro grabbed the pancake before butch could say anything and shoved it in her mouth.

'' since Halloween is coming up. and i know you guy's are going as couples. who ever can raise the most money get's a ten dollar git card.'' brick's mom said with so much pride, but it was ten dollars.

'' wow, ten dollars..so cool.'' butch laughed. '' oh did i say ten i mean one hundred dollar gift card. you could do couple vs couple, or girls vs boys. '' brick's mom smiled.

'' i don't wanna do this cause the girls(of coarse) are going to win.'' kauro smirked, i nodded my head in agreement. '' yeah, babe. that's only in your imagination, we guys are sexy we'll win this.'' butch smiled.  
'' whoa, now you sound like brick.'' momoko sighed. '' hey, i am sexy.'' brick exclaimed, we all laughed.

'' i'm in.'' i smiled. '' us too.'' they all agreed.  
'' now, girl's let's rock this stage.'' i said standing up with my hands on my hip, smiling with pride.

'' wait, where are we going to do this?'' kauro asked.  
'' you have to stand outside town hall,'' my mom smiled.  
'' alright!.'' i cheered.  
'' alright, it's freezing out there!'' boomer yelled.

'' okay than bundle up. cause i'm not helping at all. it's a mom free competition.'' brick's mom smiled.  
'' the things we do for money.'' kauro sighed, we all agreed.

momoko's p.o.v

a few minutes later,we were all outside town hall.

kauro had lended me a light red jacket, witch was really warm. and brick's mom had gave me cute boots and ear mouths. we all dressed up for the winter.

brick's mom said that there is no music, we are the music. so more fun.

the guys had brought a surprisingly brick had a whole bunch hidden in his closet.  
us girls had gotten a hat too, but it was one of does magic hats. so it was long and tall, and slim.

'' so how we going to do this?'' i asked.  
'' no music. you have to make the crowd make the have to find your own theme, and dance moves and no copying. go talk among your selves.''

we talked it out our strategies and our dance moves, and song.  
we had a great idea, but that's a surprise.

'' okay talking is all done.'' john yelled, he was bundled up in a warm jacket that reached his knees. he really enjoyed the idea. '' now, boys heads or tales?to go last.''

'' heads.'' boomer smiled. john flipped the coin and i swear there was a drum role.  
it landed on tails! yes!'' hah were last more money for us.'' kauro teased.

the guys went into the middle of the hall. everybody kept on going with there days. some girls stopped and stared.  
'' guy's you ready?'' brick asked, they nodded.

the guys wet onto the middle and just stoode there and clapped there hands in a beat. the group of girls followed. '' do they actually think there going to win, with this stupid get '' kauro laughed.

'' break a leg!'' miyako smiled, cheering.

**"All Around The World"**  
**(feat. Ludacris)**

**_[butch]_**  
**You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it**  
**(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)**  
**I think it's time, think it's time that you show it**  
**You're beautiful, beautiful**

**Go go go**  
**[brick]**  
**Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy holdin' back, holdin' back?**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

they started dancing around. doing some hip hop moves, and more people joined. throwing there money  
in the cap.

**[all]**

**'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**  
**All around the world**  
**[boomer]**  
**You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it**  
**(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)**  
**Light it up, light it up, so explosive**  
**You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)**  
**[brick]**  
**Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?**  
**Why you actin' so shy holdin' back, holdin' back?**  
**We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that**  
**So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back**

a bunch of boys i have no idea where they came from, joined in and started dancing.  
he winked at me making me go wild in side, and to get glares from other girls.

**[all]**  
**All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)**  
**All around the world they're no different than us (no)**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world**

butch started dancing a solo. he was an amazing dancer, and when he did a black flip it made the whole  
crowd go wild..

**_[butch]_**  
**Yeah**  
**Okay**  
**Once again**  
**(All around the world)**  
**The dynamic duo is back at it**  
**JB, Luda!**  
**I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect**  
**Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface**  
**Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it?**  
**In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it**  
**Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it**  
**Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end**  
**You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light**  
**Beauty revolves around you**  
**It's only right that...**

in sync they all danced showing off there hip hop moves.  
i could see kauro was getting nervous, she hated to lose. and the guys were great!

**[all]**  
**All around the world people want to be loved**  
**All around the world they're no different than us**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)**  
**All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)**  
**All around the world**

they ended in a strong pose staring strait at us. '' oh god, this just got harder.'' i explained.

we all looked nervous, but it was part of our act. miyako had thought of a plan to look week and defeated and hey, it's actually working. cause the guys came over to use with huge smiles.

'' wow you guy's were... wow.'' miyako smiled. kauro and i nodded. '' well were going to try and do this.'' kauro sighed, and that's when butch turned and looked at her. he new something was up, kauro never ever came forward and claimed defeat. not with out a fight that is.

we walked onto the stage, where a huge crowd stared back. we explained everything to the guys who danced with brick.

i swear i knew there was a spot light on us. we all looked at one another and nodded. we took off our sweaters and threw them in the crowd.

**"Move" little mix**

**_[All:]_**  
**Mmh _[x4]_ (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh _[repeats]_**

**_[miyako:]_**  
**Hey baby (mmh _[x12]_)**  
**Tell me your name**  
**I got a fever for you**  
**I just can't explain**  
**But there's just one problem**  
**I'm a bit old school**  
**When it comes to lovin'**  
**I ain't chasing you**  
**Ain't waiting**  
**I'm on a roll**  
**You've got to let yourself go**

the guys who helped us dance grabbed us by the waist and put us on cars.  
i started dancing harder, with the back up started passing around the magic hat and we got more money!

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Oh (talk to me)**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)**  
**'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)**

**_[momoko:]_**  
**Hey,**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot,**  
**I think that I might fall (woo!)**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**_[All:]_**  
**Hey**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

we showed off our hip hop dancing. this was so much fun i forgot why i was doing it, we continued dancing in back up dancers were amazing. we made the crowd go wiled when we swayed our hips back and forth.

**_[miyako]_**  
**Oh silly**  
**Why you afraid?**  
**Don't be a big baby**  
**Quit playing games**  
**And put your arms around me**  
**You know what to do**  
**And we can take it down low**

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Oh**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)**  
**Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)**  
**(hey yeah oh)**  
**[ all]**  
**Hey**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot (yeah!)**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**_[momoko]_**  
**I know that you wanna**  
**But you can't cause you gotta**  
**Stay cool in the corner**  
**When the truth is that you wanna move**  
**So move**  
**I know that you wanna**  
**But you can't cause you gotta**  
**Stay cool in the corner**  
**When the truth is that you wanna move**  
**So move**

**_[kauro:]_**  
**Move it baby, oh!**  
**You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)**  
**Don't leave me standing all by myself**  
**Cause I ain't looking at no one else**  
**Looking at no one else**  
**Looking at no one else**

**_[All:]_**  
**Hey! Hey!**  
**I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves?**  
**Hey! Hey!**  
**I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves?  
**

i found brick's eyes in an instant. i could always find his eyes, my smile got wider. as i winked at him.(hey he did it to me, i'm just returning the wink.) we danced harder, and the dancers in the back flipped off the cars. leaving us girls to staying the spotlight .it was time for our big finish!

**Hey,**  
**Get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Looking so hot**  
**I think that I might fall**  
**Feeling like it's my birthday**  
**Like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want**  
**So when we move**  
**You move**

**Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!**  
**Boy come and get me**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Show me what you do**  
**Don't you know a girl**  
**Like a boy who moves!**

we ended strong. the crowd went wild! our magic hat was over flowing, and it was a long hat. i got off the car and put back on my sweater. it was freezing. we quickly pilled up into the car, and went back to brick's house.

we ran right into the house, only to get a scolding from brick's mom for not getting off our shoes.  
after a few minutes of counting we finally got our total.

'' okay everybody say your total at the same time. one ...two...go!''

'' one hundred and twenty two.'' the guys yelled.  
'' one hundred and twenty '' the girls yelled.

'' yes we won! ''the guy's yelled. kauro was furious. i was to how could we lose by two dollars.

'' so UN fair. '' i yelled .'' we won fair and square. momoko. the crowd just loved us better.'' butch smirked.

after the arguing and swearing, we finally admitted our defeat. brick's mom said she would give it to them tomorrow in cash. and everybody left.

brick could finally get me home. i had packed my stuff up, and we walked to brick's car.

'' that was fun. well for the winners that is.'' brick smirked.  
'' ha ha'' i sighed.  
'' no lie, you guy's were great.'' brick smiled. '' you have a nice voice.'' we said reaching the parking lot.

but we didn't know that some people were waiting there for us.

'' hello momoko.'' lucy smiled.

* * *

**end of chapter 16.**


	17. Chapter 17 a girl can dream

**hey guy's**

**i know last episode was a clif hanger!**

**more fun that way. (laughs evilly)**

* * *

kauro's p.o.v

As miyako, boomer,butch and I said our good bye's to brick's family.  
We noticed brick and momoko where still outside, but there were other people there

'' What's going on over there?'' Boomer asked, he clearly saw it to. Brick better not have done something again, to get natsuki mad.'' Let's go check it out, who are does people?'' Butch started walking towards them .us hot on his trail.

As we got closer, i called momoko's name. She turned and i knew something was wrong.  
We stood beside momoko and brick, facing some other people.

Sadly, i knew who each of does people were. Lucy, Himeko, Natsuki. And two other people who i never new would come back. Mitch and Cody.

'' Well hello, hello'' Mitch smirked at me, how much a hated him. Stupid ex boyfriends.  
I could feel butch getting mad, his anger i could feel it. I don't know how but i just can.

Momoko's p.o.v

I stared at Lucy and natsuki. Those words replayed in my head.

**_Few minutes before_**

_'' Hello momoko.'' Lucy smiled. I don't know what was going on. I knew natsuki, lucy and himeko where there. And two other guys who I've seen before .  
'' What do you want?'' Brick asked, Natsuki wasn't trying to hide the glare he was giving him. '' Momoko, i didn't know you could move on so fast.'' Lucy smirked  
'' But, don't worry.'' She grabbed onto natsuki's arm and held close. '' He already moved on too'' _

**Present time**

'' I'm suppose to care why?'' I asked, natsuki looked pissed. I knew they were just doing this to make me jealous.  
''I'm not stupid, i know it's fake.'' I laughed, i don't know why i just felt the need to. "Now if you guy's are done wasting my time, move i wanna go home.''

Brick smirked. '' Seriously, natsuki. If your trying to get your girl back, try harder next time.''  
Natsuki acted quickly he grabbed onto brick's collar, but as fast as he did it. Butch and boomer where by his side.

''Back off.'' Boomer yelled. Those two guy's who where standing by natsuki , were right behind natsuki too.  
'' Fuck off .'' The blonde guy said, his voice was calm but deadly.  
Brick grabbed onto natsuki's head and was about to punch him, when Miyako stopped everybody.

''Guy's! fighting won't do anything. We have to all be friends, so what we all hate each other.  
But fighting won't make a big difference. So let's quit this.'' Miyako yelled.

Natsuki let go of bricks collar, as brick let go of his shirt." Why are you guys back." Kauro asked looking at the two new guys who came with natsuki. " don't you know, we came back for you." The guy with the dark hair smirked.

" Well you can't have us. our hearts are taken." Miyako smiled. it's the first time that I've heard miyako so confident !( tears in my eyes.)

" by this guy, you've got to be serious." the blonde one said. " woah, I don't know who the hell you guys are. But you don't talk to my friends like that." I yelled, yelled, thease guys were pissing me off.

" Oh, Lookay here." the dark haired said. " last time I saw you, you were the popular bitch of the school. "

" oh you got the bitch part right, but the popular part. She through it out the window." Lucy glared.

" shut up. " brick glared. " don't talk to her like that."

" oh, so this is the boyfriend's. " the guy in blonde smirked. He looked all the guys up and down. " kauro with bitchy butch. Miyako with dumb blonde. And momoko with this new guy. " Mitch explained.

"w-wait, I'm not with ..." I was interrupted. " yeah so what if I'm dating momoko. " brick asked.

i swear my heart skipped ten beats. " I knew it!" Miyako jumped up and down. " oh miyako of all guys, you picked boomer. " the blonde said.

" Boomer is better than you will ever be." Miyako said crossing her hands. " thats why we broke up."

i swear a light bulb light it up on top of my head. I finally put the pieces in place. " oh. Now I get it. miyako you use to date the blonde, and kauro use to date the dark head one." I said putting. Finger on my chin. " so that's why your here. Let me assure you something. There never going back to you two, I don't even know you for a long time. but I do know one thing you guys Are dicks. "

" bitch, nobody asked you for your opinion. " cody glared. " fuck off, don't talk to me like that. " I Glared. " don't waist your time , let me tell you this clearly." Butch said. " they. Don't. Want. You. so fuck of."

butch grabbed onto kauro hand and pulled her away, miyako and boomer hot on there trail. " butch don't leave," himeko yelled .Brick and I head to the car and got in.

" What the fuck momoko, your a slut." himeko yelled. We drove past them. We drove in silence. We made it to my house, and the lights were on.i knew my dad and jenny were home.

" did you actually mean what you said? " I asked. " you know, that ' she's my girlfriend act.?" I asked, brick looked at me.

" you know, if it's an act to piss does two guys off. It's okay. Just that shocked me a little that you said That. Because well, to tell you the truth they pissed me off two. That was my first time hearing about them. Haha, why am I talking to much? I'm talking to much aren't I. when I'm nervous I- "

I was stopped by bricks lips crushing onto mine. I was shocked at first but kissed back. His lips tasted sweat, his hand wrapped around my waist and my hands were around his neck. We ended the kiss and my face was hot.

" Well that was a nice way to tell me to shut up." I smiled. Brick laughed, " I love you momo." He smiled.

It took me a while to answer, I never liked saying I love you to any body. Even when I was dating natsuki I only said ' love you' never ' I love you'. But brick was different, he was kind loving. And the total package.

" I love you to, brick." I smiled, as he leaned in and kissed me again.

i made it into the house with hearts in my eyes. "I'm home." I yelled, I walked to the living room. And my dad was sitting on the couch with jenny.

" Hey dad i'm back." I smiled. a normal dad would have run into my arms, and start screaming at me for sleeping at a guy he barley news house. But my dad didn't give a shit about me.

" Oh that's great honey, I don't know where you went. But can you go and make more popcorn." My dad asked Eyes glued on the t.v and Jenny's boobs.

I walked to the kitchen and popped a popcorn bag in the microwave. It wasn't a surprise that my dad didn't care, he didn't even know where I went. " I feel the love." I sighed, but nothing could ruin this day.

brick finally kissed me!

i know I'm not boy crazy any more... Well that boy crazy any more. But I'm so happy I could throw my glass slipper at him and make him find me.

I'm not that boy crazy, but hey.

a girl can dream, right?

* * *

**well happy ending.**

**there is still more chapters people.**

**review.**


	18. Chapter 18 YOU CHEATED!

**chapter 18 **

**everybody keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

momoko's p.o.v

I walked into the library with my books in hand. I had to get my reading assignment done.  
I grabbed onto some books i knew i needed.

I sat down at a table where no one would bother me. I had to get my readings done, I've barely even began it . I've been too busy.

I sat down and put my head in my books. I checked the weather on my phone, they said a bad storm was hitting again. It was my lunch brake, and i had to do homework. I know, i could have been eating. but no.. i had homework.

I put my head in the books, i'm really good at memorizing things. So it was okay for me to just skim threw it.  
Another thing i hated about my eyes is that i need glasses. My pink glasses were on me, i hated wearing them but i had to.

I stood up and picked another book from the shelf, as i sat down and open it.  
a letter fell out. I grabbed it and Unfolded it. I read the date . In big bold letters it red.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I'm sorry i don't think i can do this.  
we have to stop._

Someone was approaching, i quickly stuffed the letter back into the book. I didn't say anything to the person.

'' Momoko,'' I turned to face brick. ''What do you want, brick?'' I asked, i was pretty sure he could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Some one had rote a letter to Natsuki about.. well i have no idea about what.

'' Thanks for the nice greeting.'' He laughed, and sat on the chair beside her. '' Brick i can't do this right now, i have to study.'' I told him. '' Did you know that they said on the announcement, everybody go to the round gym.'' He said.  
'' Did they really?'' I asked.'' Why?"

'' Well because a snow storm is coming, and it's not like anybody can leave.'' He explained, i sighed and started packing my stuff.

'' He weather has been crazy these days.'' I said. '' Do we have to go now?''  
'' Don't know, but we can stay longer.'' Brick laughed about to kiss me. When the librarian comes over and hits us on the back of the head. '' Round gym. Get moving!'' She yelled.

Brick and i got up and left. ''Let's go find the others.'' He said.

We followed the stream of kids who were heading the direction of the gymnasium. As everybody piled into the gymnasium, the principle got to the front .

'' Everybody please calm down, it's just a snow storm. You kid's aren't aloud to leave our sights.  
We have to make sure you all okay, please do not leave. Only to go to the washroom, witch the teachers will escort you.'' He explained. '' So everybody just hang around for a while.

'' Brick, Momoko.'' We turned around to see our friends smiling faces. '' Hey guy's, this is crazy right?'' Butch asked.  
'' Yes it is, everybody is freaked out by the weird weather. I think demons are attacking.'' I laughed.  
'' Momoko you are still the same.'' Kauro sighed, we all laughed.

'' Guys go find a place for us to sit.'' I told the guys they nodded and headed another way. Once they where out of sight, i turned t the girls.  
'' Guys come on we have to go back to the library!'' I whispered to them. ''Why?'' Miyako asked.  
'' I found a letter that someone wrote to Natsuki, i didn't get time to read it all, come on.'' I explained, they nodded and we began to walk out.

Making sure that no teacher was in the hall, we ran into the library.

'' Where did you put the book?'' kauro asked. '' Well i put it right on the table i was sitting on, it's right beside that book shelf.'' I pointed to the book shelf at the far corner.

Brick's p.o.v

'' Where are the girls?'' Butch asked, we looked around just to see them sneak out of the main doors.  
'' Guy's let's go..'' I was cut short. When Natsuki, Cody and Mitch left the room shortly following the girls direction.

We started pushing threw the kids, heading for the doors.

When the announcement came on.

No p.o.v

The girls walked towards the table just as the announcements went on.

_'' Everybody please this is a secure school. Stay where you are, teachers have already came around and locked every door in the school. Do not leave, the snow storm is huge.''_

'' Well isn't that interesting?'' the girls were startled by the voice, they turned to see Natsuki, Mitch and Cody.

'' Oh god, were stuck in here with you guy's.'' kauro sighed in frustration. Momoko ignored them and walked towards the table, natsuki followed her gaze and grabbed the book.

'' Natsuki please give that book, i need it.'' Momoko explained.  
'' And why is that?'' He raised an eyebrow.  
'' I just need it.'' She said crossing her arms.

'' Okay. Why did you guy's follow us?'' kauro asked.  
'' Who said we followed you.'' Mitch smirked.  
'' well you probably did.'' Miyako said shyly, she wasn't one to talk big.

'' Natsuki can you just give me the book.'' Momoko glared.

'' And what will you give me for it.'' Natsuki smirked, he grabbed onto Momoko's arm and pulled her  
close. '' how about with your body.'' He whispers into her ear. Momoko pulled away from him, face flushed.

'' I'm telling you to just give me the book.'' Momoko said a little to fast, Natsuki laughed. '' If you want it you better take my other.''

He pulled out a chair and sat on it, legs on the table hands on the back of his head.  
'' Rich boys.'' Momoko sighed.

'' Hey kauro isn't this your hat?'' Mitch asked. kauro and Miyako turned and looked at him, '' Hey give that back'' kauro yelled as she ran towards him about to kick him. '' Come and get it.'' Mitch and Cody both ran deeper into the library, kauro and Miyako right behind them.

'' So, are you going to give it back.'' Momoko asked.  
'' Take my other. Than we'll see.'' Natsuki smirked.  
'' Fine, i'll just be walking to my friends than.'' Momoko turned and walked into the nearest tower of bookshelf.

She new Natsuki was still there.

Momoko made sure he was looking the way she left, so she walked closer.  
Quietly , making sure he doesn't see her.

When she new she was as closer as she could possibly get, Momoko charged for the book.

She grabbed it, just as Natsuki grabbed onto her and pulled her closer.  
'' Why do you want it so bad.'' Natsuki asked looking strait into her eyes.  
'' Because...i just do.''  
'' That's not an answer.''  
mMmoko sighed.'' Because someone wrote a letter to you, when we were still dating.''  
'' So what, i got lots of love letters when we were dating.''  
'' Well that one's different.''

Natsuki's eyes grew wide, and he took the letter out of her hands.

He skimmed threw it, and realization dawned on his face.

There was silence.

momoko broke it.'' so. are you going to tell me what it says?''  
'' No.''  
'' Than just tell me who the letter is from.''  
'' It's from...'' Natsuki sighed.'' Lucy.''

Momoko was shocked why would Lucy send him a love letter. Unless.

Momoko put the peices together.

Love letter.

The words on the letter.

_I'm sorry i don't think i can do this.  
we have to stop._

'' You cheated.'' Momoko yelled, she was outraged.

* * *

**well hehe**

**let's find out what the next chapter has to say about this.**

**wink wink ( laughs evilly)**


	19. Chapter 19 I love him

**chapter 19 ! **

**Keep reading**

* * *

Natsuki's p.o.v

" you cheated ! " Momoko yelled. " with Lucy, my best friend! "

momoko sighed frustrated. " momoko I was going to tell you, but we're threw so it doesn't matter." I explained.

she didn't say anything. " yeah, your right." She agreed. " we broke up, I'm with brick now."

"so you still have feelings." I smirked. " no, I don't." She stated, I could tell she was furious.

" You know natsuki, your a dick. I actually liked you." she growled. " but you cheated. I should have known, rich boys all do that."

" whoa so it's because I'm rich. " I laughed, she glared at me.

"I'm leaving . "

" like you can. " I smirked, she didn't say anything. She turned and didn't look at me. "

'' and why do you care so much?huh? i thought you didn't love me no more.''

'' yeah. your right i don't love, i don't give a damn about you.!''  
'' who the fuck do you think your talking to like that?!'' i yelled.

'' i'm leaving.''

she started heading for the direction her friends went.  
when i grabbed onto her and pinned her against the bookshelf.

'' don't act like a bitch, i can still beat the fuck out of you.''

momoko's p.o.v

i wanted to cry my heart out. how could he cheat on me, with Lucy.  
one of my best friends. god a want to punch something right now.

'' your not touching me no more, if you do watch i'm going to the cops. your done beating me up'' i yelled.  
i tried to leave, but he put pulled me back.

'' i know momoko that you still love me, that's why your so mad about me cheating.'' he smirked.'' if you still want me just tell me, and we can get back together.''

'' let me tell you one thing. first of all i hate your guts. the only reason i'm mad is because i use to like you, i use to like you allot. till i found out how much of a dick you were. second of all, i never loved you i only liked you. there's a difference.'' i stated. '' i have never ever told you that i loved you.''

i pushed away from him, just as the announcements went on.

_doors are locked everybody, the snow has calmed down. you can return home, school is canceled for today._

'' kauro, miyako.'' i yelled, they popped out of the shelves. and they looked pissed.  
'' let's leave this hell whole.''

'' momoko, you do love me.'' natsuki yelled after me, just as we walked out.

'' momoko you okay.'' miyako asked, '' i'm fine, i'll talk to you guy's later.'' i smiled.

Brick, butch, and boomer jumped out of the door of the gymnasium. "hey , guys" miyako smiled. " what the hell were you guys doing?" Butch yelled, " we went to the library cause I found a note there earlier. " momoko explained.

" did you read it?" Boomer asked, " oh it's okay I don't need to. I know what it says already." Momoko smiled, " I have to go home, so I'll see you guys"

momoko walked away from the group, just as natsuki walked out of the library.

" she's mad." Kauro sighed. " what happend ?" brick asked. " I don't know, she was talking to natsuki. We don't know what they were talking about. But after momoko seemed really mad." Miyako explained.

" natsukI that bitch." Brick growled." Maybe it has something to do with the letter, we didn't get to read it." Kauro stated.

" Let's go find it." Boomer said, we walked into the library.

" look around everybody."

they looked around, when butch miyako found it. " here it is!" Miyako squealed.

miyako read it aloud, it said:

' dear natsuki,

I'm sorry I can't do this.

we have to stop.

if we're going to be together, you better brake up with momoko.

i know you don't really like her that much, just brake up with her please.

shes already getting suspiciousness.

i can't stop wanting you,

love,

Lucy

" he cheated on her!" Butch yelled.

" And they were a really good couple!"

" but with Lucy, momokos best friend." Kauro sighed.

" so you found that out, huh?" They all turned to see natsuki Leaning on the door frame.

" I don't understand you, natsuki. you cheated on her with her best friend and than you want her back when she's dating somebody else. " kauro yelled at him.

" She loved me, who said the feelings were mutual." Natsuki glared. " don't fuck with me, I know you actually loved her. It's because she didn't love you, it's because she doesn't love you anymore, that's why your pissed." miyako explained.

" she does love me!" natsuki yelled. " you sound like a maniac!" brick yelled.

" You guys better watch your backs, fucking with me is the last thing you'll ever do." Natsuki glared than walked away.

" I'm going to look for momoko." Brick said about to walk out, when miyako stopped him.

" i don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." Miyako stated.

" Well I'm not anyone, I'm her boyfriend." Brick said as he walked out.

with momoko

momoko put on her skates, it was snowing a lot outside.

she was in an inside skating ring.

She just had to clear her mind. " boys, will be boys." She sighed.

Momoko got up, and put her ear phones in and plunged them into her phone.

The song in is anybody out there.

she started singing along with it.

" I don't want to be left

in this war tonight

am I alone in this fight

is anybody out there."

momoko started to cry. How could he do that, she loved him. " momoko!" Momoko turned to see brick, he ran onto the ice.

slipping and gliding towards her. Once he got to her he pulled her close." Brick what are you-"

momoko was cut short by his lips crushing onto hers.

" don't cry he wasn't worth it." Brick says as he embraces her In a Hug.

" I know but it hurts." Momoko sighed. Brick felt his shirt fill with tears. And they stayed in that position.

Hugging on the ice.

? P.o.v

i sat on the bathroom floor crying. how could he be so cruel.

my body ached, it felt horrible. I had bruises all over my arms.

but I loved him, I new I should run. But i couldn't I loved him, I cried.

" stop crying, Lucy." Natsuki yelled. " you wanted to be with me. Come back tomorrow and we can do it again."

* * *

**well thats the end Of chapter 19**

**clif hanger. Review please ㈵6**


	20. Chapter 20 hit the brakes!

**Hello, Hello.**

**I'm back and ready to attack. ( Well with books. ha ha)**

**Chapter 20 !**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

Four of us. kauro, Miyako , Brick, and I.

Were standing outside shivering from the cold, in the parking lot of our school.

When boomer arrived, and a few minutes later Butch.

''Were all here!'' I said.

'' Ready for a week of fun!.'' Said Miyako.

Well your probably wondering what were talking about. Were going to a Lodge, near the outside of town.  
We tried to raise enough to go, but it didn't matter the rest of the money that we didn't get the Lodge usually pays. The Lodge is owned by an old couple, and there forty year old kids.

Were going there for a whole week, no parents ,away from home. The joy!

'' Yeah well were still stuck with the teachers.'' Butch growled.

'' I'm pretty sure the teachers will forgot about us sooner or later.'' Brick laughed.

'' We still got a week filled with free supplies of junk food!.'' I said.'' I hope they have the big dessert table!''

'' Yeah, but a week away from home. I'm going to miss my grandma'' Miyako said worried.

'' Are you crazy! '' kauro yelled.'' I'm happy to be leaving my crazy family!''

We all laughed.

At that moment our bus pulled up.

A loud cheer rose up from everybody in the parking lot.

We were on the bus, good thing we were all together on the same bus. We weren't due to arrive till the afternoon, because of all the snow.

We only got to get three stops. one for brake, were we could eat out lunch and just chat. The other two is two stop for washroom. we were the last bus to leave, because some kid didn't want to say bye to hi mom.

I was a little nervous to be on a bus right now, it was really cold earlier. The news said that there was going  
to be a snow storm. Two today, one right now witch was suppose to be the small one.  
Another in the afternoon.

Most of everybody wanted it to hit while we were on the bus, but i don't want that. Snow scares me a little.  
I know i sound like a three year old, but i hate storms.

I sat beside kauro on the bus, they were chatting away. But my mind was some where else.  
My ear buds were plugged into my phone and i was stuck in my world of music.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, i turned to kauro. '' You know what i said about wanting to leave my family?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Well don't i'm scared with out them, i'm just happy i'm away from there craziness.'' She chuckled. ''Don't worry, as least you got a family.'' I smiled.

'' Whoa, Momoko. I didn't mean it like that. '' She assured me. I laughed. '' It's okay, I didn't mean what i said. I just mean you should be really great full.''

I pulled out two lolly-pops out of my bag. Handed one to kauro and popped the other on in my mouth.

'' Hey, did you hear about Lucy ?'' kauro asked.  
'' know what happened?''  
'' It seems that she has marks all over her arms, in the change room some people they asked how she got the, she said marks of love. I think she's a nut job!.''

I was about to agree, when the bus stopped.I looked out the window, we were on a bridge, it wasn't time to stop. The boy's in the back who were singing 'wrecking ball' quieted down.

'' What's happening!?'' Someone yelled, i turned to see himeko. She looked like she was scared as hell.  
The bus started moving slowly. We crashed into something big. The bus stopped and everybody jerked up from there seats and hit the seat in front.

Everybody screamed.

'' Oh my god!.'' I screamed. kauro grabbed on to my arm and held onto the chair.

Brick ran up to the front of the bus, '' The bus driver is passed out!.'' He yelled.

'' The teacher is out too!''

'' What's going on, why is the bus still moving!?''

Who ever screamed was right. The bus was moving now, it was moving back.

'' Hit the brake!'' A girl named Kayla yelled.

Brick pushed the bus driver off and hit the brake, '' It's not working. I need help!''

'' Guy's were really close to the edge of the bridge!'' A guy from the back yelled.

I don't know were he came from.  
But natsuki got the front of the bus and helped with the brake.

The bus came to a halt. A wave of relief fell threw everyone.

Everybody started cheering. '' Guy's let's get out fast. The Lodge is about a thirty minute walk.'' A kid names Jack said, he was a smart guy. Usually quiet. '' I can lead the way.''

Everybody pilled out of the bus, as we followed jack. I grabbed onto brick's hand.  
'' I'm scared,brick.'' I told him.'' It's okay, i'm here.''

Half way into our walk, police officers and another bus found us.

The people who worked at the lodge showed us our rooms, boys and girls sepret. We were in room 103 i was so tired i didn't care, i found a bunk bed. The bunk bed was carved out of wood.

Miyako was on the lower bunk bed, while i was on the top. I pulled on my pajamas in the washroom, (Witch i had to wait a long time to go in.)  
My pajamas were a big red and gray shirt, which said 54 in big bold letters.

My shorts, you could barley see my shorts because of my over size t-shirt.  
My hair was in a messy bun.

Once my head hit that pillow, i was gone in my dream world.

No p.o.v

Momoko woke up with a jolt, she had another dream.  
Momoko sat up, and looked out the big window. It was still dark, momoko sighed and tried to get back to sleep.  
She pulled the cover over her head, momoko tried but she couldn't do it.

She pulled off her covers, and got of the bed. Slowly not trying to wake any body up.

Momoko slowly open the door, and got out. I slowly took my wallet out of my  
She had seen the vending machine walking in.

Before walking down the hall, i checked if there were any teachers out. We weren't aloud to leave our rooms at night.

Momoko quickly ran towards the vending machine. Nobody was there, she let out a sigh of relief.

She put in her money, and a mars bar came out. She needed something sweet right now.

'' Hi Momoko.''

Momoko jumped up, startled by the voice. She turned to see Natsuki leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

'' Oh my god, Natsuki. You scared me.'' Momoko sighed, he just smiled at her.  
'' Yeah-okay, i'm leaving.'' Momoko said as she turned to leave. Just as a shadow appeared on the wall.

Momoko panicked. before even thinking natsuki grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her in to the janitors closet.

They heard footsteps approach, stop. Than walk away.

'' Thank you.'' Momoko sighed.

'' No prob,'' natsuki smiled, momoko slowly open the door. But a hand reached around her and closed it.  
'' Natsuki, i have to go.'' Moko said not facing him.

''Momoko. I have to talk to you.'' Natsuki said. '' natsuki, i have to go.'' Momoko repeated.

'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''

momoko turned to face natsuki and from the look on his face he meant it.

He really meant it.

* * *

**hey everybody scary chapter!**

**review please, chapter 21 is coming up**


	21. Chapter 21 over the cliff

**chapter 21**

**keep reading!**

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

I climbed out of bed, i looked around everybody was gone.

I sighed, i'm late for breakfast.

I pulled out a towel from my bag, and walked into the bathroom.  
I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror, i still had a little cut on my bottom lip.

Stupid Natsuki.

The words that Natsuki had said still rang in my head.

_'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''_

Last night was crazy, let me tell you about it.

Flashback

_'' Momoko, i can't do this. I need you back, i really love you.''_

_'' Natsuki, not now. You can't tell me that now.'' I sighed. '' I'm with brick.''  
_

_'' You don't even love him. You love me.'' He put a finger to his chest._

_'' You can't tell me who to love, you had your chance. Were threw.'' I explained.  
He glared at me, i tried not to give in._

_''This conversation is .'' i turned to the door.  
I was about to open it when Natsuki slammed it shut._

_''Are you serious!.'' I yelled. '' Just get over it natsuki, your with Lucy. She loves you, you can't just-'' I was about to continue when Natsuki punched me on the face. I fell back hitting the wall._

_Immediately. The taste blood coming from the cut that had appeared on my bottom lip. _

_Natsuki garbbed onto my hair , roughly. Causing me to cry out in pain._

_'' I'm warning you, if you continue staying with brick. I swear i will kill him.'' He whispered in my ear, making my body tremble with fear._

_He pulled me into a hungry kiss. I felt sick, i wanted to cry._

_He finally stopped the kiss, and let go of my hair. _

_'' I will kill him.'' He glared as he open the door and got out._

End of flashback

I shower fast and got out of the washroom. I picked out what to wear.

I put on a pair of jeans, and a baby blue turtle neck.

I pulled my hair in a messy bun, and put on my brown boots.

I walked out towards the elevator, there was a button that read lobby so i pressed it.

I stood there listening to the elevator music. I heard a ding, and the elevator doors open.

The lobby was really easy to find. I stepped into the dinning room, there were large tables everywhere. Filled with people eating. Most from the people at our school.

''Momoko!.'' I turned to see miyako waving me over.

I smiled as i walked over to the table.

'' Did you sleep well sleeping beauty.'' kauro asked.

'' Yeah, you can say that.'' I laughed as i sat down beside her.'' Hey, so what are we doing today?''

I grabbed a menu and looked at all the delicious food. But i finally decided.

'' I would like the large stack of strawberry pancakes. And a cup of 7up'' I told the waiter, he nodded and walked away.

'' Today, where all going skiing.'' kauro smiled, as she filled her mouth with her omelet.

'' Well, except for me i'm going to meet you guy's later.'' Miyako announced.

'' We can race down the mountains!.'' Boomer suggested.

'' We know who's going to win that race!.'' kauro smirked.

'' Yup that's going to be moi '' Butch smiled.

'' Yeah right.'' Kauro said playfully hitting him on the arm.

'' Well this is going to be fun!.'' Brick laughed. The waiter came over and handed me my food.

'' Thank you.'' I smiled, i grabbed my fork and my syrup and began to eat. oh it was so good, the strawberry pancakes was delicious.

'' You know one time in my life i tried to be a vegetarian.'' I explained

'' You'' Butch laughed. '' Of all people, please. Your killing me!''

'' I did. But it only lasted for a week, i passed by the candy store. And i gave in, i couldn't take it.'' I laughed.'' Does were good times.''

'' Well i'm full.'' Miyako said pushing her plate to the center of the table.

'' Remember guy's we'll meet up later, let's just take some time to calm down from the food.''

We waited a few minutes, most of everybody left already for outside.'' I can't wait any more, let's go.'' kauro grabbed onto Butch's hand and they they were gone.

'' Boomer, we'll meet you outside. '' Brick said patting him on the back, we walked towards our friends.

Brick grabbed onto my hand, as we walked out.

'' Let's do this!.'' I smiled. Brick smiled at me, than realization dawned on his face.

'' What happen to your lip.'' He asked, as we got into the elevator . '' You didn't have that before.''

'' I... well,'' I started, i suddenly got interested on the elevator buttons. There were quite allot, twenty nine floors.

'' Natsuki did it didn't he?'' Brick asked as the elevator doors closed.

'' How did he even do that, i saw you get it into your room.'' Brick said as he put his hand on my face.

'' Brick i'm telling you that you better, stay away from Natsuki. He threaten me if-''

'' Wait, he threaten you?!'' Brick yelled, outraged.

'' Brick listen to me. You have to stay away from him, he said he's going to kill you. Knowing Natsuki, he doesn't ever lie about something like that.''

'' Momoko, your acting all protective. That's my job. I'm not going to get hurt okay. '' Brick sighed. '' What can one guy do?''

_Allot of damage. _I thought, as the doors slid open.

Miyako's P.O.V

'' I'll be with you in five minutes, okay.'' I kissed boomer on the cheek and walked away.

I walked down the narrow hall, finding the elevator easily.

As i got in i looked at the room floors. There were quite allot. '' Oh, what was the floor for our room again?''

I totally forgot, i was about to get out and go ask someone. When someone walked in and the doors closed.

'' Hello. Miyako.''

I stared horrified at Cody's smirking face.

With momoko ( Momoko's p.o.v )

'' Let's do this.'' I yelled, it took us a while to climb up the top of the mountain.  
But we did it!

There were four trails, the first one was okay. Not that scary. Trail number two and three was really scary.

But sadly kauro and butch wanted us to take the scariest one of all. The fourth one.

'' Ready, set go!.'' kauro yelled, getting a head start. '' So not fair.'' Butch yelled after her.

I laughed. I kicked using my feet , beginning to go down the hill. Brick in front of me.

I took a sharp turn to the right and almost collided into the bunch of trees.

''Watch were your going!.'' Brick yelled over to me.

'' I'm not five brick, don't worry about me!.'' I yelled back.

I don't know what had happened next, rocks started falling out of the sky. Some one was throwing them  
towards him lose his balance a little.

'' Fuck!'' Brick yelled, almost about to hit a tree. The rocks continued to fall, from no ware.

The rocks kept on flying towards him, pushing brick towards the other side of the mountain, '' Stop!'' I yelled.

Finally the rocks stopped falling down. I thought '_what the fuck_.'

That's when i saw what was happening, i quickly stopped and ran towards them.  
It was really hard to do considering i had big skies tied to my feet!

The rocks had pushed brick towards the mountain.

He was going down fast, it didn't seem like he could stop. On of his skies were missing.  
He was struggling to maintain his balance.

'' Brick!.'' I yelled as i continued to run towards him.

He wasn't stopping, he continued to fall closer to the cliff.

''BRICK!'' I yelled. He was no longer in my sight.

He had falling of the mountain cliff.

I ran towards the cliff, my face streaming down with tears. I made it towards the cliff, and looked down.

He's gone.

Miyako's P.O.V

'' Please !'' I yelled, Cody wasn't letting me go. He had pressed every single number on the elevator  
so i could stay longer with him.

He had pinned me to the wall, and he wasn't letting go of me.  
Cody had slapped me on the face, my face burned.

Cody grabbed onto my pig tails and twirled it around his fingers.

'' Your so cute.'' He smiled evilly, i shivered.

I was terrified, before she could say anything. His lips crush on hers.

He forced his tongue into my mouth, finally letting me breath he goes down to my neck.

Leaving hot wet kisses down my neck.

His hand finds my jean zipper and starts pulling it down.  
While the other one is in my shirt trying to pull of my bra strap.

I'm scared! I start to cry.

The elevator stops moving. Cody turned, '' Damn, they already found you.''

The doors open, and boomer walks in. He looks furious.

Cody turns towards boomer letting go off me, i fall to my knees.

'' You better back away from her, than i'll decide if i want to kill you or let you live.'' Boomer growled.  
I've never heard him so mad.

Cody takes out a knife and pints it at me, '' Don't fuck with me, come any closer and i'll cut her.''

Momoko's p.o.v

I looked everywhere, he's not here. '' Brick.'' I cried.

I sat there in the snow, he's gone. brick's gone.

Kauro and butch were on there way down. They called out to me, i couldn't listen.

One more person out of my life that i truly loved. I cried harder.

'' momoko!''

I turned , brick. That's brick's voice.  
'' Brick where are you!.'' I yelled, my heart was over filled with joy.

'' I'M HERE'' he yelled, i stood u and followed his voice. i looked down the cliff.

Brick was hanging onto a frozen tree branch, and he was losing his grip fast.

'' Brick, oh my god.'' I leaned down and reached for him. He reached up with his free hand too.

I couldn't reach, i tried harder. '' Brick i can't reach.'' I yelled, tears filled my eyes again.  
'' Go get help.'' he yelled.  
'' I can't, i won't have time. You will fall.'' I reached for him again, finally grabbing onto his arm.

'' Momoko,'' He grunted. '' Your going to fall.''

'' If i fall at least i'm going down with you. brick, I'm not letting go!'' I yelled. I started to slip, my foot lost balance.

And i fell.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, LITERLY**

**please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 he told you

**hey guy's, thank you for keep on reading.**

**chapter 22!**

* * *

Miyako's p.o.v

He held a knife to my head.

'' I'm warning you get the hell away from Miyako.'' Boomer glared.

'' Ha, like i'm scared of a coward like you.'' Cody smirked.

'' I'm usually not violent, but i'm warning you.''

'' Won't she look better with a red cut on her neck.'' Cody laughed, he grabbed onto my chin.

He held the knife at my neck, i was trembling from head to toe.

'' It's because you keep pissing me off, Miyako is mine.'' Cody glared.

'' I'm going to say it again.'' Boomer said walking closer.  
'' Get the hell away from Miyako.''

'' You've got some nerves talking to me like your all high and mighty!.'' Cody laughed.

'' Shut the hell up.'' Boomer grabbed the knife, cutting his hand.

'' I'm warning you, if you pull this kind of crap again. I'm going to to kill you.'' Boomer's hand now bleeding from the  
knife.

'' You think i'm going to take that threat seriously.'' Cody laughed. '' i'll do it again, this time i'll beat her so bad.''

'' I warned you.'' Boomers hand was bleeding allot.

Boomer raised his hand dropped the knife, and punched Cody hard on the face.  
knocking Cody out.

'' Are you okay?'' Boomer asked as he walked over to me, he knelled down and kissed me on  
my forehead.

'' I was scared.'' I pulled my hands to my eyes, brushing off the tears that were forming.

'' I'm sorry for leaving you.'' Boomer sighed, he got up pulling me up with him.

He picked me up bridal style, '' What are you doing!'' I squealed.

'' Your my bride and i'm keeping you safe.'' Boomer laughed.

'' What are we going to do about Cody?'' I asked, i turned and looked at his body.

'' Let the teachers find him, he'll have to explain the whole thing.'' Boomer said as we left the elevator.

'' Come on, let me go help you with your hand.''

* * *

Momoko's p.o.v

I fell.

The next thing i know, kauro us grabbing onto my collar. While Butch is holding onto her arm.

'' Hold on!'' Butch yelled, he started pulling us slowly up. Man, he was very strong.

Finally he pulled us all up. I lay there in the snow, my heart raising in my chest.

'' What...the...hell were you guy's doing... falling off of a cliff?!'' Butch yelled between breaths.

'' Oh you know, the usual.'' Brick laughed.

I got up and walked over to Brick. Punched him across the face, i knew it didn't hurt. I wasn't strong at all.  
'' What was that for.'' Brick yelled, but i quickly tackled him in a hug.  
'' Don't you ever, dare, scare me like that again. Okay, i was worried sick.'' I could feel the tears coming down my  
face. '' i was really worried brick.''

'' I'm sorry.'' brick apologized.

* * *

Brick's p.o.v

After apologizing to momoko whole bunch of times.

I finally got to confront my attacker.

I walked into the guy's dorm room, half of every guy was in there. But i didn't care.

I found natsuki easily, he was on his bed acting like nothing just happen.

Before i could say anything, he yelled.

'' Everybody out now, if you don't i'll ruin you.''

In a blink of an eye, everyone was gone. Anyone in the right mind knew not to disagree with him.

Natsuki jumped off the bed and walked towards me.

'' I warned her to stay away from you.'' Natsuki smirked.  
'' Now you've got a bit to jumpy and almost died.''

'' You don't fuck with me, she almost gave her life to die with me!.'' I yelled.

'' I'm sorry that cliff was meant for you, not her.''

I grabbed onto his collar, and pushed him towards the wall.

'' Let me explain something to you, she doesn't love you. She loves me.'' I glared.

He laughed. '' Your exactly like me brick, you want Momoko all for yourself. You think she loves you.''

'' But let me ask you something. Have you ever had sex with her?''

I didn't answer, '' Cause i have, I've heard every single sound you can make her do.  
I've touched her were she'll never let a guy touch. I've- '' I din't let him finish, i punched him across the face.

'' I do't give a fuck about what she let you do, that's the past.''

Natsuki laughed '' How do you know she let me do it. Maybe i raped her.''

Even from getting a punch on the face. This guy won't give up.

'' If i find out that you even dared touch her like that, i'll kill you.'' I glared.

'' well you sure will find out soon, if you don't believe me. you'll see a mark on her stomach.''

'' Your just like me! '' Natsuki laughed as i walked out slamming the door.

I was furious how could Natsuki even say that, did he actually do that to Momoko.

I walked towards the library, i knew Momoko was there.

She never ever missed a chance to go read.

I found her with her head in her books, sitting on one of the tables in the back of the room.

''Momoko can i ask you a question.'' i asked, she nodded.

'' I was just talking to natsuki, can i see that mark on your stomach?''

Momoko sighed, she didn't look at me. '' He told you didn't he. About my first time being drunk"

* * *

**cliff hanger !**

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON TO YOU. ( I said in my best news reporter voice)**

**review!**


	23. Chapter 23 i can't show brick

**chapter 23**

**i know there is some confusing **

**but i will explain everything in this chapter :P**

* * *

Brick's p.o.v

'' That story i don't know how to start? I don't even know what truly happened my self.'' Momoko shrugged.

'' it was my first time partying, we had gone to a party. Natsuki and i, he said it would be fun. So i went along.'' Momoko chuckled nervously .

'' Well i was wrong, it when down hill the moment i walked threw the door. Natsuki began to drink, sadly i was stupid enough to leave my coke out. Someone spilled it and put beer. I didn't know that , so i drank it and well i got drunk. The rest of the night was a blur, i remeber going back to his next thing i know in was bed. With Natsuki. I still don't know what happened.''

'' Does Natsuki know what had happen .'' I asked, she nodded no.

'' I never brought it up, i try to forget the moment.''

'' Why didn't you ever tell me this?'' i asked.

'' Oh yeah cause i always talk about the night where i forgot half my life.'' She said sarcastically.

'' You should really open up more.'' I stated.

'' I don't like talking to people about my problems, okay.''

'' Momoko, how did you get that mark on your stomach?''

'' i woke up with it that day.'' she said not looking at me in the eyes.

'' Your a terrible liar.'' i told her. '' Let me see the bruise.''

'' I-I can't show you , brick.'' She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

'' Momoko, i just want to see what he did.'' I grabbed her arm gently, but she pulled away.

'' Brick, i said i'm not showing you.''

'' Momoko, i'm just trying to see what he had done to you.'' I told her, she didn't look at me. Tears sprang to her eyes.

'' What are you hiding.'' She didn't answer.

'' Brick, i have to go.'' She got up grabbing her book. She was about to leave when i grabbed her arm, and turned her around  
to face me.

'' What are you hiding? Momoko i just want to see if he hurt you bad.''

'' Brick, there's just some things i don't want to tell you.'' She sighed.

'' You didn't answer my question.'' I stated.

'' Let go of me Brick.'' What did i do to make her so emotional? I asked myself.

'' Momoko! I'm not trying to make you mad. I'm trying to see if what Natsuki did to you was serious, or  
considered rape!.'' I yelled.

'' Let go of me.'' Tears streamed down her face, i was about to pull her into a hug.  
When she got out of my grasp and ran out, just as Boomer and Butch walked in.

'' What happened?'' Boomer asked.

'' Oh, Mr perfect did something wrong.'' Butch laughed.

'' Shut up '' I glared.

'' What happened?'' Boomer repeated.

'' I just touched her, and she got pissed.'' I sighed, sitting down on the chair.

'' Wow, brick you touched her! you bad, bad boy.'' Butch smirked.

'' Don't fuck with me. I didn't touch her like that.''

'' Okay, worry about your problem later. We need to talk to you.'' Boomer said.

'' You know how Halloween is coming up?'' Butch started. '' We were thinking of going to the party that Joann is throwing  
we all know she throws the wildest parties. and we need to figure out what were Waring.''

'' I'm pretty sure Miyako is going to make me go as an octopus, she just loves does things.'' Boomer sighed. Butch laughed.

'' Yeah, i don't even know if Momoko wants to come to a party.'' I sighed.

What did i do.

miyako's p.o.v

I walked down the hall of the lodge, chatting away with Kauro.

We had just came from skating. This lodge is so much fun!

'' Come on, we have to put our skates away. '' Kauro told me, we passed the library.  
We had to put away our skates, back in the storage room.

as we walked into the room. the sound of someone breathing hard filled our ears.

'' oh god, what do we do with the skates. '' i whispered, kauro shrugged.

'' please stop!'' someone yelled, okay they weren't having sex. someone doesn't want to do this.

'' Let's pretend were putting our shoes away, to stop them.'' Kauro whispered, i nodded.

We open the door wide, and walked in.

Two heads turned our way. Natsuki and Lucy's.

Lucy turned her head, it looked like she had been crying. Natsuki's shirt was off, Lucy was only in her bra and underwear.  
Lucy had tears in her eyes, she turned hiding her face from us.

'' Uh,sorry ...we just heard uh.'' I stammered. '' We'll be leaving now.''

We dropped our skates, and dashed out.

We stopped when we got to the elevator, kauro pressed the button.

'' I don't know what had just happened!'' I sighed, taking big gulps of air.

'' If they were together, than why was Lucy crying for help?'' Kauro asked, as the elevator open and we walked in.

'' I knew there fake, there not a real couple.'' I explained. '' He only wanted to make Momoko jealous.''

Momoko's p.o.v

I stared in the mirror, in the girls room.

The bathroom door was locked.

All of the scars and bruises that natsuki had left on me.

I just couldn't show brick them.

* * *

**HEY GUY'S SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 24 COMING UP.**


End file.
